Shy meet Mischievous
by AnimeBae
Summary: What happens when shy popstar Ringo Tanashi transfers to Ouran and falls in love with one of the Hitachiin twins? I'm bad at summaries and this is my first story. Enjoy.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, just this story!**

* * *

Haruhi Fujioka, now in charge of the host club and in her last 3rd year of high school with the Hitachiin twins. The older four club members had already graduated, but had somehow fixed there schedules to come and be in club.

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin were waiting for someone, anyone to show up and no one came. Finally they stood up and went to find Haruhi. They heard the club door open and close and found Haruhi heading towards them.

The twins looked at each other and smirked. "Hey Haruhi! We're bored, entertain us!" She sighed stopping in front of them.

"I can't, I have to go to the store to buy more coffee." she said.

"Then can we come?" Kaoru asked. "It's been a while since we've been to a commoner store!"

"No way!" Haruhi said, "Last time, we came back with too many extra items."

Hikaru and Kaoru hugged her. "Please Haruhi, we won't ask for anything."

She sighed, knowing they were most likely lying, but if she said no they would just follow her anyways.

"Fine, but I'm holding you to your word." she said as she walked out of the room leaving the twins behind.

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled as followed after her cheering.

* * *

Ringo sighed, feeling butterflies in her stomach. She could her the crowd calling her name waiting for her to go on stage ,but she felt like she wasn't quite ready.

A stagehand opened the door to her dressing room. "You're on in ten." Ringo nodded gently.

She had gone on stage so many times before. She loved performing. Why couldn't she go on stage now? Why was she so nervous?

* * *

(Flash Back :p)

"_Ringo, you're going to have to stop performing for a while." _

_Ringo stared in shock at her manager. "Why? Did I do something wrong?"_

_Her manager shook his head. "I want you to go to school,I know you're really smart and the company is going to pay for everything. Plus you'll be graduating a year early."_

_She looked down at her feet. "Wh-where will I be going to school?" she asked quietly._

"_Ouran Academy." her manager replied._

* * *

The stagehand knocked on the door. "Two minutes, Ringo hurry up!"

She took a deep breath and walked out of the door and to the stage. She stood in the center of the stage ,smiling at her fans. Ringo nodded at the tech people (what are they called again?) so they could translate what she was saying on the huge screen behind her. "Everyone, this will be my last performance for a while. I'm going to be taking a break while I finish the remainder of my last school year at... Ouran Academy."

* * *

Hikaru stopped in front of a television at the store he had chosen to go to since he begged Haruhi. He thought he heard the girl on the screen say Ouran, but then he could have been imagining things.

"Hikaru!"

"I'm over here!" He waved Haruhi and Kaoru over to look at the T.V.

"Who's that?" Haruhi and Kaoru asked.

Hikaru continued watching the T.V. "I don't know I was hoping you knew, but I thought I heard her say something about Ouran." He shrugged, "It was probably nothing." Hikaru smiled. "You guys ready to go yet?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, just this story!**

The twins and Haruhi all managed to make it to class at the same time. They nodded at each other before going inside. When they did walk into the room, they found it to be much louder than usual. "Haruhi! Did you hear?" a familiar voice said behind her. She turned around to find Rengé.

Haruhi watched her bounce in excitement before speaking. "Hey, Rengé. Hear about what?"

"There's a new student today! Rumor is that it's the new and upcoming popstar Ringo Tanashi!" Rengé said giggling.

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other. "I don't think it's just a rumor Rengé, we saw her announce it on T.V. the other day." they said simultaneously.

Rengé squealed in excitement. "Figures you two know, anyway I'm going to be her best friend with her. It's no doubt that she knows some very important people."

Haruhi had to smile at Rengé's excitement. She then took her seat, in between the twins, right before the teacher walked in the room. Everyone immediately sat down, though the room obviously still had an excited buzz.

* * *

Ringo stood patiently outside class 3-A. She bounced nervously on her toes. She could hear the teacher telling the class not to get over-excited before he spoke her name. She stood in front of the door, waiting for him to call her in.

When he did, Ringo took the door handle and noticed her hands shaking. She heard the teacher call her name again. Ringo Closed her eyes and took a breath before opening the door. She walked to the front of the class.

"if you would like you may introduce yourself." her teacher said noting how nervous she looked. "I'll translate for you, if that will help.

Ringo nodded. She spoke slowly so he teacher could translate for her. "M-my name is R-Ringo Tanshi. I'm 17, and this is the first time I've been to school since I was 10. N-Nice to meet you." She didn't know weather to bow or curtsey, so she did both before taking a seat beside a boy with red hair.

* * *

Kaoru was watching his brother's reaction when Ringo's name was announced. When Kaoru noticed Hikaru smirking, he tried getting his attention and failed immensely.

Hikaru was watching Ringo intently. She had must have long hair for it was in a curly ponytail. He noticed that she kept looking down at the floor as if scared to look at the class.

"...this is the first time I've been to school since I was 10." Hikaru smirked, trying not to show he was shocked. He looked over at her as she came to sit beside him.

The teacher then began class going on as usual when Ringo pulled out a tablet and played with it for a while before setting it on her desk. She then proceeded to take notes. "Hey Ringo." he said in English. She looked over at him nervously. "Have you really not been in school for seven years?" She nodded and continued taking notes.

Hikaru looked at his brother, who looked at him in question. He nodded and Kaoru looked at the girl curious.

Haruhi sighed before passing the twins notes that said to pay attention. They did as told and went about the rest of their day.

* * *

Ringo sighed walking around the school looking kind of lost. She kept getting curious glances as she walked by other students. 'I don't know why I ever agreed to this' she thought. She looked out a window as she passed by and saw how gloomy it looked outside. "Hmm, matches my mood perfectly."

"Miss, you look sad, may I ask what wrong?" She heard a male ask. Or rather she saw that was what he said once her tablet lit up. She turned and found a blond boy, quite taller than she was looking at her. She noticed three other guys behind him.

"Umm. I don't speak Japanese very well!" Ringo said quickly, looking down. It was the one phrase she knew right. The boy walked over to her. And lifted up her chin so that she was looking at him. She blushed profusely.

"Are you the new transfer student that we've been hearing so much about?" The boy asked. She nodded. "I'm Tamaki Suoh!" The boy said smiling at her. "Those two over there are Mitskuni Haninozuka or Hunny and his cousin Takashi Morinozuka or Mori. And the man with the glasses-"

"I'm perfectly capable of introducing myself Tamaki."he said pushing up his glasses walking over to her. "My name is Kyoya Ootori, it's nice to meet you, Miss Ringo Tanishi."

"N-nice to meet you too" she replied nervously.

Hunny bounced over and hugged her ,spinning her in circles. "It's nice to meet you Ringo-Chan! You should come with us so you can meet some of our other friends!" He smiled before pulling her along to an unknown location.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, just this story!**

* * *

The twins were getting impatient. "Where is everyone, this is an important meeting and they're late." they said.

"Calm down you guys. I'm sure there's a good reason for them being late. Besides it's not that important of a meeting and we're not entertaining any guest today. They are allowed to be a few minutes late." Haruhi replied calmly.

"Fine." they mumbled. Hikaru stayed where he was at the window while Kaoru went to sit one of the couches. Haruhi walked off in search of her backpack so she could do her homework while they waited. "Hey, Hikaru, do you think Rengé is going to show up tomorrow with that Ringo girl?" Kaoru asked.

"Probably, but I don't think she'll have brought her here, she'll have dragged her. Besides, that girl seemed shy, What would she want to do in the host club anyway?" He replied.

Kaoru laughed. "So you noticed too ,huh? But I wonder something, why would she even enter school now? I mean, there's only a few months left, and she hasn't been to school before."

Hikaru walked over to his brother and sat beside him. "She's been to school before its only been seven years." Kaoru looked at his brother slightly shocked. It surprised him that he remembered that. Maybe he was thinking about getting to know Ringo and maybe as more than a friend. Kaoru pushed his thoughts away quickly, for all he knew it could just be his imagination.

Haruhi walked back into the room. "Did the guys show up yet?" Hikaru and Kaoru shook their heads. She sat at a table. "Okay, tell me when they do." She then began on her homework.

A few minutes later the door burst open.

* * *

Ringo didn't know where she was being led. For all she knew she could be getting kidnapped. Suddenly Hunny stopped in front of a door. "Okay Tama-Chan!" he said covering her eyes. "Go ahead and open the door!." Ringo heard a loud crash, which she assumed was Tamaki opening the door.

"You didn't have to open the door like that Tamaki. You'll be lucky if you didn't put a hole in the wall opening it." She heard someone saw. Or, she supposed. Ringo was ok with just listening, but not with speaking Japanese.

"It's about time! We were going to leave if you didn't show up." she heard two other voices say.

"Hey! It's not really our fault we are late you devious twins!" Ringo giggled quietly listening to Tamaki. "We just so happened to stumble upon the new transfer student and decided to bring her with us."

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan, you have to be nice to her. You can't pull any pranks on her." Hunny said. He then uncovered Ringo's eyes. She blinked a few times before noticing the owners of the three voices. Ringo blushed lightly and looked down.

"Ringo, these three students are Haruhi Fujioka, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They are presumably in the same year as you are, so maybe they will be kind enough to show you around until you get used to the school." Kyoya said looking up from his notebook.

Haruhi walked up to her. "Hi Ringo. I'm in your class, as are the twins. I'd be happy to show you around the school and help you with your studies anytime you need it."

"Us too!" the twins said. "but first we want to play a little game with you. Can you tell which of us is Hikaru and which of us is Kaoru?" Haruhi sighed.

"She just met you, how is she supposed to tell you apart?" Haruhi said.

"It's ok..I don't mind.." Ringo said quietly. She studied the twins for a bit.

They smiled at her before looking back at Haruhi. "See she doesn't mind playing." Haruhi sighed again while the other club members watched. Except for Haruhi it had taken them all a while before they could tell the twins apart.

Ringo then closed her eyes, remembering class this morning when Hikaru had asked her a question. When she opened her eyes she smiled. "Will you say something for me?"

Everyone looked at her puzzled for a moment. "Alright something." they said.

She then pointed to Kaoru, "You're Kaoru, and," pointing to Hikaru, she said, "you're Hikaru!" The twins clapped off their astonishment. Everyone else smiled at her.

Tamaki puts his hand on his chin, "She got it right ,but how?"

Hunny hugged her. "How did you do that Ringo-Chan?"

Ringo smiled blushing lightly. "They have different voice frequencies, Kaoru voice is higher pitched than Hikaru, and Hikaru says things slower than Kaoru." She replied speaking softly.

Once again everyone looked at her shocked. Looking down, she said, "It's like training by ear with music I guess..."

Hunny smiled at her again. "You don't have to be embarrassed about it, it's really cool to be able to do that!" -he looked over at Mori. "Right Takashi?" Mori nodded and pat Ringo's head gently.

Haruhi looked at her watch and sighed. " I guess we aren't having that meeting today. There's a sale today and I need to get to it before it ends."At that the twins sighed.

"Guess all that waiting was for nothing then" they said smirking, "Well not completely nothing." The two walked over to Ringo. Each twins put a hand on one of her shoulders and kissed one of her cheeks. "We've got a new toy!"

Ringo opened her eyes wide. "T-toy?" The twins nodded and she backed away from them.

Haruhi took Ringo's hand. "Come on, I'll lead you out of the school. Don't take the twins seriously. " she said before leading Ringo down the hall.

"Umm Haruhi..." Ringo asked quietly, "Why do you have to go to the store? Why not just have you groceries delivered to your house?"

Haruhi smiled at Ringo's innocent question. "I got into this school on a scholarship. I guess I'm just a commoner." Haruhi stopped once they were outside. "Well I'll see you tomorrow." Haruhi started walking in the direction of her house and her store.

Ringo watched her before realizing she had to walk that way as well. 'I hope Haruhi won't think I'm following her.' she thought before walking in the direction Haruhi had.

* * *

**I hope everyone likes my story thus far. I'm not really good a writing and I tend to use over-exuberant words. Don't be afraid to review whether good or bad. Criticism is not really frowned upon it'll help me get better. **

**I would also like to state that even though I've been updating everyday I won't always be able. There's writers' block and sometimes I have to many chores. Lately I've just had a lot of free time, so I will try to update as much as possible. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, just this story!**

* * *

Haruhi couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following her, but every time she turned around, she didn't see anyone. By the time she arrived at the store, she still hadn't seen anyone. She lingered at the door for another minute before going inside.

Upon leaving the store, Haruhi walked by a park. She stopped and noticed two girls, one about the age of five,the other, closer to her age.

"May the magical winds blow away any pain." said the older girl in English. "Does it hurt anymore?" The little girl shook her head, so the older girl helped her up.

The younger smiled. She hesitated before saying, "Thank you Ringo-nee" also in English.

'Ringo?' Haruhi thought. Haruhi must have voiced her thought aloud, because both girls looked toward her. She smiled nervously. "Um, hi." The little girl smiled back at Haruhi.

"Haruhi?" Ringo said looking down embarrassed. "I, uh, I didn't follow you..." The little girl then whispered something to Ringo that Haruhi couldn't hear.

The younger girl looked between the two older girls. "Ringo-nee, we need to go home soon." She grabbed Ringo's hand and tried to pull her along.

"Ringo, do you live around here?" Haruhi asked. Ringo nodded slowly before letting the younger girl, most likely her sister, lead her off.

'Well that was...unexpected, I guess.' Haruhi thought before walking home.

* * *

"Hey Kaoru, what do you think of our new toy?" Hikaru asked.

"She's shy but she'll be fun to play with." Kaoru glanced at his brother, who seemed to be deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, I guess I'm just bored." Hikaru said. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the full truth either. Hikaru had been thinking about Ringo. He was wondering how it was she had been able to tell them apart so easily. Why she made him feel funny when she looked at him. How pretty she was. How he just wanted to keep her all to himself. How jealous he had felt when Hunny and Tamaki had been around her.

Hikaru groaned in frustration. "I'm going to take a shower!" He announced.

"Want me to join you?" Kaoru asked him innocently.

'No, I need to be alone for awhile." He then walked out of the room.

Kaoru's phone rang soon after Hikaru left. When Kaoru answered, he was surprised to find it was Haruhi calling him, instead of Tamaki. "hey Haruhi, what's up?" He paused listening to Haruhi on the phone for a while. "Really, she has a younger sister, and lives in a commoner neighborhood?" Kaoru winced when Haruhi yelled at him for his commoner neighborhood comment. "Well, I guess our toy has turned out very interesting indeed. I'll talk to you tomorrow at school!" He said before hanging up.

* * *

Hikaru was walking back towards his and Kaoru's room, when he heard Kaoru talking on the phone. Not wanting to interrupt him he stayed outside the door.

"Kyoya, please it's important that you look up this information on Ringo!" Kaoru said. Hikaru was confused as to why Kaoru was asking Kyoya for this information. It almost seemed as if he had a crush on Ringo. "I don't want to just ask her about, she seems really shy and she might get embarrassed and start crying or something." Kaoru seemed to be begging Kyoya now.

Hikaru decided then it was ok for him to walk in. "Hey, Kaoru you ok? I Could hear you crying all the way down the hall." Kaoru muttered something into his phone before hanging up.

"I wasn't crying, I was trying to convince Kyoya to do something for me."

"And, you couldn't? Whatever it was forget about it for now, we need to get some sleep for now." Hikaru laid down on the one bed they shared. Kaoru moved to lay down beside him, but when he did, Hikaru scooted over.

"Are you mad at me over something?" Kaoru asked confused.

* * *

"No, I'm fine." Hikaru answered. Kaoru shrugged figuring it was best to leave the situation till the morning and laid down turned away form his brother.

**Another chapter! Y'know maybe I should do my homework instead of constantly writing up new ideas for chapters and stuff. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It might be the last one for a week or so, I'm falling way behind on my French homework and its not going to do itself. -sigh- If only right.**

**As always, review. If you find anything that you thought could've been better tell me. Constructive criticism is a good thing, it'll help me write better stories for you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High-School Host Club, just this story!**

* * *

Kyoya sighed as Kaoru hung up on him. 'Why would he want me to look up information on Ringo?' he thought as he got out his laptop.

He looked up Ringo's names and saw that along with a few songs that she sang and pictures of her, were other members of her family. In fact, most of her family was well known too. Her mother had once been a performer in a girl group with her three sisters. She had several uncles that were lawyers, doctors, or small business owners. Ringo had an older brother and sister, who also seemed to act, and two younger sisters, who were each a bit too young to start working.

Kyoya quickly typed up this information before finding that Ringo lived very close to Haruhi. She had spent five years in America and had recently moved back to Japan.

Another interesting fact he happened to find was that her father had a life sentence for thievery and abuse charges. He'd been arrested immediately upon bringing his family back to the country. Kyoya added that to another file instead of the one that he planned on giving Kaoru. He then shut his laptop, set both files aside, and finally went to bed.

* * *

Haruhi and the twins were waiting for the other host club members to arrive in the club room. Kaoru seemed more anxious for them to show up than the others did. Hikaru and Haruhi both gave him occasional glances, worried that something was wrong. When everyone did show, Kaoru looked immediately to Kyoya, who nodded and went to sit down.

Soon guest began to show. AS per usual there were many guest surrounding Tamaki as he murmured sweet nothings in his guest ears. Haruhi kept glancing over at him, irked, as it was she was beginning to get jealous. Her guest asked her if anything was wrong, which brought Haruhi back to their attention. Mori and Hunny were happily entertain a few guest in a corner of the room where each girl there was giggling watching Hunny as he ate his cake. Kyoya's guest were watching him, striking up small conversations if and when they could. It seemed the only ones that didn't have any request were the twins.

Rengé walked in at that moment, sounding a lot like she was trying to convince someone to come in with her. The twins walked over to see who it was. It was Ringo. The twins looked at each other and Hikaru slipped some money in his hand. (Why on earth do the twins need to give each other money?) Rengé looked up at the two. "Hey! Don't just stand there! Help me bring her inside so I can introduce her to everyone!"

Kaoru sighed before walking over to Ringo. "Hey, you know you don't have to come in if you don't want to." He smiled at her. Even if she was "their toy" it didn't feel right to force to come in to club. She looked at him and nodded. Kaoru smiled. "Come on then." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the club room.

* * *

Ringo closed her eyes as Kaoru pulled her into the room. She was then immediately hugged. "Hi Ringo-Chan!" she heard Hunny say. She slowly opened her eyes to see some of the other guest and the host members surrounding her.

Tamaki smiled. "Welcome young princess." he said handing her a rose. "Here's a rose to show you how deeply I care for you." Ringo blushed and looked down embarrassed.

The other guest smiled at her. "Is there any particular host you would like to request?"

Ringo looked confused. Kyoya noticed this before beginning a simple explanation. "There are several different varieties of men to request. Tamaki, the princely type. The twins, the mischievous type. Hunny, the boy Lolita type. Mori, the strong-silent type. Haruhi, the natural type. She gives advice now. Me, the cool type."

"Uh, …." Ringo was blushing a deeper shade of red now and the twins were watching with interest.

"She can sit with us today!" The twins announced. "After all, we're board and she is our toy."

Kyoya shut his notebook. "Okay then, have fun." He turned to everyone else. "As for you, we still have guest that should not be ignored."

The twins had pulled Ringo off to another section of the room. Ringo looked at the two uneasy. "Why d-do you keep referring to me as your toy?" She asked quietly.

The twins looked at her. Shrugging they replied, "We get bored easily. With you around we might be able to have some fun." Ringo opened her eyes wide, not sure whether to trust the two boys or not.

"She looked at the two boys trying to figure out what they were going to do to her! Oh this story is going to be just great!" Ringo turned around to see Rengé. "Hi Ringo! I'm going to be writing a manga based on your story!"

"A manga? W-will you please use someone else for a character?" Rengé looked at her half-shocked. "Oh um not to be rude or anything." she added nervously.

Rengé pouted. "Oh, but you'd be just perfect for this story! Please! I'll even let you read it to make sure everything is okay. I don't have to use your name!" Rengé seemed to be begging.

Ringo sighed knowing she would give in. "Um, well, I supposed it okay... as long as I can read it first."

Rengé looked extremely happy and continued to watch her. Ringo felt nothing but nervous as she could her her mumbling behind her. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. "Don't let her get to you." It was Kaoru. Hikaru seemed to be looking away bored.

Closing her eyes, she braved trying to ask him what was wrong correctly in Japanese instead of English. Hikaru looked over at her. "It's nothing Ringo." He smirked and walked over to her. "Have you ever been kissed before?" he asked her.

Ringo blushed brighter than the twins had ever seen anyone blush before. "N-no! I-I think I'll be taking my leave now!" She stood up only to fall down again dropping everything in her hands and flipping the table, also managing to spill the tea on herself and break the expensive tea set it was in.

The twins watched amused before helping her up. "It seems your going to need a change of clothes, but we don't happen to have any extra on hand at the moment." The twins looked at each other before nodding. "Looks like we'll have to take you to our house!"

* * *

**New Chapter! Finally. Sorry to everyone who was waiting for an update. Life's been hectic and though I had time, I just never seemed to be able to type anything. Either the computer was locked (stupid parents) or my sister was playing minecraft (what's so addicting about that game anyway?) I know the story seems to progress slowly, but ,hopefully, its just a matter of time before things really start to pan out. Also I apologize for my vocabulary. I know to many words. **

**I will try to update as soon as possible. AND as always, don't forget to review. I really could use some constructive criticism about now. Don't care if it's good or bad. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Ouran, Just this story!**

* * *

"Y-your house?" Ringo stuttered.

The twins nodded. "Yeah, you don't want to get sick wearing those wet clothes on your way home do you?"

"Well...no.' Ringo replied quietly.

The twins grabbed her by her elbows and quickly dragged her out of the room and out of the school before anyone noticed they were gone. They quickly stuffed her inside the waiting limo outside the school building.

Ringo felt that she had barely had any time to blink in the whole mess. "Umm, can't you just drop me off at home?"

Kaoru looked at her. "It would be more fun to dress you up first. After all your a popstar, you'd probably look good in anything!"

"Plus," Hikaru added, "You are our toy, it'll be fun to play with you at our house."

"The only thing that might interfere is our mom, but she shouldn't be home until tomorrow!" the two said together.

"Umm...ok" Ringo said looking down hoping that the trip to the Hitachiin's house would be over quickly. It was her turn to buy groceries for dinner.

* * *

Haruhi looked around the club room as the few remaining guest were leaving. "Hey, where'd the twins go?" she asked the other club members.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "I suppose they left early, but I don't recall them telling anyone."

Tamaki walked over to where Ringo had knocked over the table. "They left a big mess too. Who was the last guest they entertained?"

"It was Ringo-Chan!" Hunny said. Mori nodded. "I saw them leaving in a hurry with her earlier!"

"They kidnapped the poor defenseless princess!?" Tamaki yelled dramatically. "We have to save her from the devious hands of the twins immediately!" he said walking quickly out the door.

Haruhi sighed. "I guess we'll be paying the twins a visit today.."

"Yay! Field trip!" Hunny cried out. The other club members followed Tamaki out the door beofre heading to the Hitachiin Manor.

* * *

Ringo was standing in front of the door. She thought the twins would live in a bigger than average size house since they were rich and all, but she hadn't imagined a mansion at all.

Ringo was mesmerized by everything she saw. She'd never seen anything so extravagant. "Welcome young masters. Welcome young miss." said the maids and butlers that had suddenly appeared when the twins opened the door.

The twins walked in still dragging poor Ringo. "Excuse me, young masters, the mistress of the house has come home a day early and would like to see you in her studio."

The twins grimmaced. Their mother was early and now they wouldn't get to play with Ringo at all.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Where are you? Hurry up!" the three teenagers heard a voice calling from upstairs. The twins froze in place. Ringo giggled. They looked horrified. "Oh, have you brought a friend with you?" the voice said coming closer to the three. The twins nodded slightly whjile their mother pushed them out of the way to get a better look at Ringo. "Ohh she's pretty too! She'll be a great model for my next line!"

"Um, next line for what?" Ringo asked quietly.

"Next fashion line of course! You'll be representing the main event! Oh and with two high-pigtails and light make up your be so cute too! My name is Yuzuha Hitachiin by the way." She said walking away from the three. "Come on sweetie! Follow me!" Ringo walked after her.

'She speaks quickly, I can barely understand her...'Ringo thought.

* * *

Tamaki burst in through the Hitachiin's front door. "Unhand Ringo this moment you devilish twins!" he shouted. But when he saw the twins they didn't have Ringo. In fact, they didn't seem to be in possesion of anything really. Instead they stood like statues.

Hunny waved his hand in front of their faces. "Hika-chan, Kao-chan?"

Haruhi and Kyoya looked the twins over coming to the same conclusion. "Their mother must be home." Mori nodded.

Tamaki mulled over this for a bit. "So, Ringo is whereever Mrs. Hitachiin is!" He briskly walked over to the twins and shook them. "Where is your mama!?" he yelled.

"Studio." They answered pointing up the stairs. Tamaki then lead the group to the second floor looking for an open door. After getting lost through down a few hallways, they eventually found the studio they were in.

* * *

"You look absolutely adorable, and as I thought you look perfect in that outfit!" Yuzuha said bouncing on her toes.

Ringo looked in the mirror. She wouldn't normally wear an outfit like she was wearing at all, but she thought it made her look like a totally different person. Apparently Mrs. Hitachiin was doing a gothic line and the reseult was this. White ruffled shorts with a black high-low skirt attached to the back. The top Ringo thought was cute. It was black and white like the bottoms. The sleves went down to her elbows and black straps crosed in the front of a white undershirt-type thing. (Sorry for awful description, I changed the picture for this chapeter so you could see) Her hair was in fact up in to pigtails, curled at the ends. She wore a light pink blush and dark red lipgloss too.

Yuzaha was holding out an umbrella out to her. "Here this will be your prop. I would like to take a few pictures to show the crew before actually putting you in the show." She had Ringo do a bunch of different poses and took plently of pictures of her. "I think I've found a new model!"

The boys and Haruhi quietly walked in the room, as Yuzuha was still taking pictures and they didn't really want to distrub any work going on. "I think I've found a new model!" Yuzuha said before turning around. "Oh, I didn't know you guys were here! And I see Miss Haruhi too." She smiled brightly. "Look at Ringo! Isn't she just adorable?"

The guys looked at the outfit Rigno was wearing. "Wow Ringo-chan! You look so pretty!" Hunny said hugging her tightly. The other boys nodded and Ringo looked down blushing.

Hikaru watched her every move. How she would glance up, notice they were still staring then look back down. He heard her small sigh and then watched her eyes slowly drift to the small clock in the room.

"Oh, I'm really sorry Miss Yuzuha. I have to go now, may I please have my uniform back now?" Ringo asked quietly.

Yuzuha nodded smiling. "Sure, oh but, I think you should wear something else home. Your uniform was stained. She shoved a pink outfit into her hands and then pushed her into a dressing room so she could change. When Ringo came back out she was wearing a pink blouse and white dress pants.

"Thank you..." she said to Yuzuha.

"I'll have one of our drivers take you home, escorted by the boys and Haruhi." Yuzuha said.

"There will be no need for that, we each have our own drivers waiting outside, only one for haruhi and Ringo is needed." Kyoya said swiftly reminding her that they could manage on their own.

"Oh ok. Is that ok with you Ringo?" Yuzuha asked. Ringo nodded and followed Haruhi and The majority of the club outside.

* * *

**O MY GEEBUS! I am soo very sorry for the long wait for an update. I've been kinda busy. Being off of school for two weeks just means more chores for me. Plus I had major writer's block. I hope this chapter is good, I kinda just cut it off because I couldn't think off what to write. **

**If you have any ideas, Pm me and I will take them into consideration for the story. Please review! I need as much critism as needed, weather good or bad. I would also like to thank anyone who has read and especially reviewed this story. Your helping me a lot. But the Person I would like to thank the most is Tracy4t who inspired me to start wirting this story to begin with. So Thank you! :D**

**Also sorry for any typos, I forgot to use spellcheck before I updated and I really don't have time nor do I really want to go back and do it again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't NOT own Ouran, just this story.**

* * *

Haruhi looked at Ringo who was sitting across from her in the limo. "Hey, Ringo, did you need to go somewhere before you headed home?"

Ringo nodded. "Uh..yes. I can just walk when we get closer I guess."

"I'll go with you then. I don't think we live to far away from each other do we?"

Ringo shook her head, looking at the floor. "Um..I'm sorry for then. I really wasn't following you.." She blushed lightly looking up at Haruhi who smiled.

"Was that little girl your sister?" she asked. Ringo nodded smiling.

"Yeah. My youngest sister, Yuno. She said your were pretty and asked me to tell you... I just was too shy to say until now I guess."

Haruhi decided to test Ringo. After all, she seemed to speaking Japanese a lot better than before. So instead of speaking in English she spoke in Japanese. "Ringo, how many siblings do you have?"

Ringo didn't seemed fazed at all and answered back, still in English. "I have four. I'm the middle child. I have an older sister and brother and two younger sisters."

Haruhi smiled. Ringo was getting better. So for the rest of the car trip Haruhi continued asking her questions about her family and America and how she liked performing in Japanese to see if Ringo would notice or switch languages, but she didn't.

Ringo just happened to glance out the window seeing the store Haruhi had been too and asked to be let out. Haruhi noticed where they were and was suddenly confused. 'Ringo didn't get into Ouran through a scholarship did she?'

"Oh, I told her I'd walk with her!" Haruhi thanked the limo driver and quickly got out of it following Ringo into the store.

* * *

Kaoru walked into his brothers room towel drying his hair. "Hey, Hikaru. What's up. Why are you just staring out the window?"

Hikaru turned and faced his mirror image. "I'm just thinking about something."

"What?" Kaoru watched his brother's expression carefully. He wanted to know, but he didn't want to seem like he was prying.

"It's nothing really Kaoru." Hikaru smiled, trying to get his brother to get off the topic. "I still have a bit of homework to do, so it'd be great if I had some privacy. I'll call if I need you." he said quickly.

Kaoru seemed a bit hurt but walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

The moment he left, Hikaru went back over to the window and picked up the pictures he'd been looking at before he came in. They were all pictures of Ringo.

His mom had given them too him earlier and said, "I watched you guys looking at her, and you never once took your eyes off of her!" She's seemed excited and had immediately went back to her studio to work some more.

To Hikaru, it didn't make any since. They'd all been staring at her. Everyone did. She was famous and she was beyond beautiful in his opinion. Why'd his mother just give pictures to him then.

Hikaru took the pictures over to his bed and layed down. It seemed the more he thought about it, the more confused he got and the more he thought about Ringo, the more similar he felt to when he had feelings for Haruhi. "I can't be falling for a pop star." he said to himself. Looking at the ceiling, Hikaru decided that instead of ignoring Ringo, liked he'd been doing he was going to play tricks on her.

* * *

Kaoru walked dejectedly off to his room. He didn't think his brother would shut him down completely as he had.

Opening the door to his bedroom he threw the towel he'd been using down and stepped on a folder. Bending over he picked it up. He looked inside and realized it was the info on Ringo he'd asked Kyoya for.

Opening it and pulling out a few of the papers it held. He read over them carefully, and smirked as an idea filled his head. HE figured they could go visit Ringo the next day.

* * *

Haruhi followed Ringo around the store quietly, hoping she wouldn't be noticed. To make herself look less conspicuous, she grabbed a couple items off the selves planning to put them back later.

"Oh!, I almost forgot!" Haruhi heard Ringo say before she turned around and the two girls bumped into each other. "I'm sorry.." Ringo looked at Haruhi and opened her eyes wide "...H-Haruhi!" She stood up and helped the other girl up. 'I'm really sorry Haruhi"

Haruhi smiled. 'It's ok, I just came to get a few things. I guess you did too huh?" The two girls checked out and began walking home. Ringo had a lot more so Haruhi offered to carry something for her.

Ringo shook her head profusely. "I couldn't accept your help. Plus wouldn't it be kind of difficult for you to get back home in the dark?"

Haruhi laughed taking a bag from her. "No. My dad isn't going to be home until late. Plus I have a flashlight. So lead the way."

Ringo lead Haruhi all the way to her house. Haruhi was impressed. It was pretty big, considering Ringo had a lot of siblings. It wasn't a mansion, but it wasn't a small family home either.

Ringo kicked at the day a few times before a boy, looking to be in college opened it. "Your finally home. We thought you got kidnapped." the boy said. Haruhi assumed this was Ringo's older brother, Hatsu.

"I got side-tracked. Oh, this is my.. um...friend Haruhi." Ringo said glancing at Haruhi. Leading Haruhi to the kitchen, they set the groceries down.

Haruhi looked around the kitchen. "Do you need any help putting things away?"

Ringo smiled and giggled. "Oh No! All of this is for dinner tonight."

"Just for your sibling and parents and you?" Haruhi said hardly believing Ringo.

"No, Mama said a few of her sisters were coming over today. You can stay too if you'd like." Ringo blushed and looked down, thinking she would be refused.

"That's be nice! I want to meet some of your family members!" Haruhi replied.

* * *

**I was inspired by nothing, so here's the next chapter! I figured it would be nice to let the story build on something, Ringo needs a few friends. **

**Also, Hatsu means first. I don't really know where it came from I just was like let me look this up and when I saw it meant first I laughed. If you have any suggestion for Ringo's other siblings (both girls) don't hesitate to tell me. **

**Please review and thanks for all support thus far! Every time I read a review, I feel really happy. So far, noone's really said it was bad, so I'm guessing that I'm doing pretty good for my first story. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran, just this story!**

* * *

Ringo smiled at Haruhi. "They're probably in the rec room. Want to go see?"

Haruhi nodded. "Sure." She thought Ringo was a lot more open now that she was home in a familiar atmosphere. 'She's probably just uncomfortable at school' Haruhi thought as Ringo led downstairs into a big open room with seven children in it.

"Ringo-nee!" a few of them cried as they ran over to hug her. Haruhi smiled and it wasn't long before she too was enveloped in hugs too.

"Your pretty! What's your name?" said one of the four boys out of the group.

"Her name is Haruhi. Ringo told me that yesterday!" said the youngest girl proudly. Haruhi realized it was the same girl she had seen with Ringo at the park.

"Uh, yes and your name is Yuno isn't it?" Haruhi asked her. Yuno nodded and smiled, showing a gap where her front teeth should have been.

"Yes!" Yuno turned towards the group of children. "On the count of three everyone say "Hi" to Haruhi, 'Kay?" She helped up three fingers and put them down one at a time. When all the fingers were down, the children hugged her again and said  
Hi.

Ringo giggled. "Yuno, why don't you introduce everyone while I go find Mama and Karin." She turned and went back up the stairs.

Yuno giggled and pulled Haruhi over to one of the couches. "Ok. Auntie Kami has triplets. Those three are Fuji, Ruka, and Caty." Two of the boys and one of the girls raised their hands as their names were called. "Auntie Mami has one boy, but she's pregnant with two girls, or at least that's what Mama said. That one boy is Kyo-Chan!" Kyo looked at Haruhi and smiled.

Ruka leaned close to Haruhi and whispered, "Be careful around him, he has a huge temper!" Kyo glared at Ruka having heard him.

Yuno shook her head at the two boys. "Auntie Ami," she giggled, "has one girl, Gina." Haruhi looked over at the last girl in the group who seemed to have shied away. "And lastly there's Davi! He's Uncle Tama's son." Yuno smiled having introduced everyone.

Haruhi nodded. "So there's Fuji, Ruka, Kyo, Davi, Gina, and Caty?" She was pointing to each one. Telling these kids apart was harder than just telling the twins apart, because even though they each had different mothers and fathers, they still looked very similar.

The kids nodded smiling at her. Then they all started talking to her at once. "What do you do in your school?" "Do you see a lot of cute guys?" "Want to play a board game with us?" were just a few of the questions she heard before a girl looking to be about her age came down the stairs with her hands on her hips.

"I want all of you upstairs and sitting in a chair with clean hands in five minutes!" she yelled before noticing Haruhi. "Oh, you must be Haruhi! It's nice to see my sister make a friend, she's never really had any. My name is Karin." Karin looked around seeing a few of the younger children still in the room. "I said upstairs!" she yelled again, sending them running upstairs quickly.

"Anyway, you are staying for dinner aren't you?" Karin said pushing some hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear. "Come on, you can meet our mom and I'm sure you've met my other siblings by now."

Haruhi shook her head following Karin back up the stairs. "Yes, I've met all but one. And your house is nice."

Karin sighed. "You haven't meet Hana yet, have you? You'll meet her soon enough I suppose along with my aunts and my mother."

Haruhi nodded and followed her into the kitchen, which smelled amazing. As soon as Haruhi got into the room, she was surround by gossip. There were four women who looked a lot like the Ringo and Karin. In fact, they looked identical themselves. Ringo was in the midst of their gossip but was smiling brightly.

Ringo glanced up saw Haruhi and walked over to her. "Sorry it's so loud. I'll introduce you." Ringo walked back to the four women to get their attention. "Mama, Aunties, I brought a friend over. Her name is Haruhi.."

Haruhi was once again engulfed in hugs as they came over to hug her. Well, all but one. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter, I'm glad she has a friend at that school that you go to! She was distraught when she had been accepted." Haruhi smiled.

"You must be Ringo's mother then." Haruhi said.

She nodded. "Yes, you can call me Mama too if you like! And these are my sisters Kami," She said pointing to the lady who now had a book in her hand, "Ami," the only one who hadn't come over to hug her, "and Mami!" Haruhi could tell she didn't like being called out, she looked rather shy.

"Come sit down and eat. We grew most of this food at Mami's house. I do hope you like it!" Haruhi sat down beside of Ringo with another girl that she didn't know on her other side. 'She must be Hana.' Haruhi thought.

Soon, everyone was done eating and everyone was just talking. Hana finished last and abruptly left the room. Haruhi started to go after her, but Hatsu grabbed her hand and shook his head. "I wouldn't follow her, she's mad."

"Umm, Haruhi, do you want to see my room?" Ringo asked her nervously.

"Yeah, sure." Haruhi replied calmly. She felt someone slipping something into her hands, looked down and saw it was one of the many younger boys giving her sunglasses.

"It's always good to be prepared." He said quietly before running off to play with the other children.

Ringo began leading Haruhi up to her room, pointing out which rooms were which and where each hall went to so she wouldn't get lost. Finally opening a door at the end of the hall, Haruhi could understand why she had been given sunglasses. Ringo's room was bright yellow with a sky blue ceiling and white furniture.

Quicky putting on the sunglasses so the yellow wouldn't blind her, she turned to Ringo. "So, I'm going to guess your favorite color is yellow?"

Ringo shook her head. "No, my favorite color is lime green, but when I open the blinds in the morning the light reflects off of everything creating a bright green light!"

"That's impressive. I never would of thought of decorating a room like this." The two girls talked for another hour or so before Haruhi realized she had to go. "Thanks, it was nice coming over. I'll come over again sometime!" she said to Ringo and her mother before leaving the house. She could hear Yuno and a few of the other children complaining to Ringo about keeping her to herself the whole time.

Haruhi planned on coming back maybe once a week, just to appease Ringo's younger sister. She had a wonderful family and she would have fun telling this story to the girls at the host club.

* * *

**And on that note, I think I'll end it for now. I know it's not long, but seriously I just couldn't. I had wanted to describe Ringo's room in a lot more detail, but think of all the time that would have taken, plus it wopuld've been kinda boring.**

**As always, please review! I don't care if it's good or bad because critism is appreciated! Thanks to everyone who has read and enjoyed my story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do NOT own Ouran, just this story!**

* * *

Ringo had noticeably gotten better in school the next day. She wasn't using her tablet as much, and though she wouldn't speak often, she would smile at other students passing by in the halls. At lunch, she sat with the twins Haruhi and Rengé, who kept asking her questions about her family and America. "How many siblings do you have Ringo? I know you have an older brother and sister but do you have any younger siblings?" Rengé asked her.

"She has three sisters. Two younger, one older. Karin, you probably know of her, is the oldest of the girls. Hana is a two years younger than Ringo, and Yuno is four. And you know about Hatsu." Haruhi answered for her. Rengé and the twins looked at her.

"How do you know so much about them?" the twins asked. Haruhi looked at Ringo, who was looking down and looked down herself. Rengé slammed the notebook she was writing in down on the table.

"You two are incompetent! Isn't it obvious how she knows?" The brunette glare at the twins. "She's already meet Ringo's family!" she yelled when they just stared at her, causing half the cafeteria to look over at the group.

Kaoru looked at Haruhi. "So, did you?" She nodded her head, kind of embarrassed.

Hikaru looked at Ringo. "That's not fair that you invited Haruhi, but not us too." He took her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "You should invite us over too." he moved closer to Ringo's face causing her to blush brighter than she was. Smirking he moved in like he was going to kiss her and Ringo closed her eyes tightly. Rengé was writing nonstop in her notebook, before Hikaru pulled away laughing. Haruhi and Kaoru stared at Hikaru.

Ringo's eyes popped open. Her whole face was flaming red and she looked like she was about to cry. She stood up and ran out of the room. "Hikaru ,that might have been taking it a bit too far." Haruhi said watching Ringo run off.

Hikaru looked at his brother and friend. "Yeah maybe a bit..." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

Ringo wasn't in anymore of her classes for the rest of the day. After school, the hosts finally got to have their meeting but no one was really in the mood to talk about whatever need to be dealt with. Everyone was more or less mad at Hikaru.

"You shouldn't have done that Hika-Chan." Hunny said, Mori nodding in agreement.

"How could you be so rude to a lady, especially a lady such as Ringo? She's shy and has a fragile heart! You have to treat her differently than you treat everyone else! What if she never comes back to school because of you!" Tamaki was fuming mad. He just wanted to comfort the poor princess.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "And she could have been a huge benefit to the club as well."

Haruhi cleared her throat gathering the attention of the boys. "I don't think that's the reason she's upset. I'll talk to her on my way home, so calm down all of you."

"Hikaru should go to and apologize to her!" Tamaki stated.

The twins had both been quiet listening to the conversation going on. Hikaru felt guilty, he knew she shouldn't have done it, but it was just a small joke. Kaoru kept glancing at his brother, deciding to let him about things for the time being.

Just then the door busted open and Hatsu walked in. "I want to know what you did to my sister, she came home early and she won't come out of her room. Someone better speak up quickly, or this won't end well." he said hotly.

"Mr. Tanashi, I would suggest you sit down and let us explain in a calm matter instead of threatening us as you are." Kyoya said, not glancing up from whatever it was he was working on.

"I'd rather stand. Now, you can explain in a calm matter, but quickly, I want to get to the bottom of this. I've got things to do." Hatsu replied.

Hunny looked at Hatsu in awe. "Wow, you really care for your sister don't you?"

Hatsu nodded. "Now are you going to tell me what you did to Ringo?"

Tamaki stood up walking to Hatsu, speaking on the way. "I'm sure I'm just as angry as you are about your sister, so I will graciously tell you what happened." he stopped in front of the older boy. "The hooligan Hikaru Hitachiin made her think he was going to kiss her before laughing at her, knowing she was shy!"

Hatsu looked at the twins. "Which one of you is Hikaru?" The two pointed to each other. "I'm not in the mood for games." At that Kaoru pushed Hikaru towards Hatsu. "Thank you."

Hikaru was nervous. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt Ringo's feeling I swear."

Hatsu glared at him. "It's not me you need to apologize to, it's Ringo. But, she'll probably forgive you if you help her with this modeling gig she got a yesterday." Hikaru widened his eyes, knowing it was probably the one his mom had offered her. "Try not to hurt her then too." Hatsu said leaving the host club.

* * *

**Sorry this is a bit short. I wanted to have Hatsu in the story a bit more as an over-protective older brother.**

**As always, please review. Thanks to everyone who has read so far!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN OURAN, JUST THIS STORY AND A FEW OF THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

The next day, Hikaru, Haruhi, and Kaoru were standing outside of Ringo's house. "So this is Ringo's house?" the twins asked together.

"Yeah, it was pretty lively the other day too." HRH replied knocking on the door. They stood there for a minute before Haruhi started to knock again and then the door was opened. "Oh, hi Hana. May we come in?"

Hana looked at the twins. "I heard one of you two made 'Princess Popstar' cry. Kudos on that. Come on in." She said walking to the kitchen, expecting them to follow. "Ringo should be down in a few minutes, Mama's pretty mad at you by the way." Hana was fiddling through the fridge. she stood up and went to the living room, which was next to the kitchen. "Yuno, did you eat my strawberries?"

"No! They're in the fridge." the three could hear the little girl yell back at her sister.

"So why don't you come show me?" Hikaru just so happened to peek in the trash where sitting on top was a bunch of strawberry tops.

"Hana, I don't think that's necessary. They're all gone." Hana walked over and looked into the trash can.

"Yuno come here!" She said calmly. The brown haired child walked into the room, eyes wide. "Yes?" she squeaked.

"You little brat, you did eat them!" Hana began chasing Yuno around the kitchen and Ringo came downstairs with her mother, who glared at the twins the moment she saw them.

"What did she eat?" Ringo asked quietly.

Hana stopped out of breath, hands on her knees. "She ate my strawberries!"

"Yuno, did you eat them?" Tami asked. {(A/N) Tami is the name of their mother, btw. You didn't really think I planned on calling her Mama throughout the whole story, did you?} The little girl shook her head, looking like she was going to cry. "Hana are you sure you didn't eat them last night?"

"No, I wouldn't be angry if I had eaten them last night!" She stomped off up to her room slamming the door. "Leave me alone for the rest of the day!" she yelled downstairs.

Haruhi pet Yuno's head, trying to calm her down. "It's ok; I don't think you ate them." Yuno hugged Haruhi.

"It's ok Yuno, your mama will figure out who out her strawberries so she won't be mad, okay? Now, Ringo, you have a model shoot to get to and I assume one of these two boys is helping you to make up what he did?" Tami said.

"That would be me ma'am." Hikaru said nervously.

Tami smiled. "You would do best to be on your best behavior, because if you make my daughter cry again, you'd be lucky to see light ever again. Understand?" she said sweetly.

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded each grabbing one of the bags from Ringo's hands. "Right this way Ringo..." Haruhi led the way out, hugging Yuno one last time and waving to Tami.

"So where is the dumb photo shoot?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru gave him a 'be nice' look.

"Oh, um," Ringo looked at a piece of paper she had stuck in her purse. "Studio B?" she said, though it sounded like a question.

"We know where that is." the twins replied together, not sounding happy. ''It's just a couple miles away." they said walking over to their limo.

"If it's just a couple miles, why don't we walk? It's not like we'll be late or anything since you came over a few hours early." The twins grimaced. "Plus, walking is good for you and it'll only take maybe thirty minutes. Please?" Ringo asked.

Haruhi was watching with interest. She smiled when Ringo asked to walk; she knew the twins hated walking, especially when they could get somewhere faster by driving. It wasn't like Hikaru could turn her down either. She didn't have a problem with walking either.

Hikaru watched Ringo. Sighing, he took the bag Kaoru was holding. "All right, come on, we'll walk."

As they were walking, Kaoru spotted an ice cream parlor called "Zeus' Parlor". He and Haruhi went to get some for the group.

Ringo began skipping happily alongside Hikaru as he walking, though he didn't know why, he was a jerk to her the day before. Glancing at her he asked, "Why are you so happy?"

Ringo stopped skipping and took one of her bags back. "Because you guys are helping me!" she said slowly speaking in Japanese. Switching back to English, she said, "You are the first friends I've had since before I was famous, I want to cherish the friendship, so I've already forgiven you for yesterday."

Hikaru blushed lightly and it was barely noticeable. "Thanks." he said, not knowing what else to say. "Your mom and brother are kind of scary by the way."

Ringo stopped completely then. "No they aren't they're just overprotective. There's nothing wrong with that. If anyone's mother is scary its yours!" She looked angry and Hikaru back up a bit. This was a side of Ringo he hadn't seen before and he wasn't sure if she would get worse and be so sickly sweet it was scary or not.

"Sorry, but you're right about that my mom is kind of scary. To me, your whole family is kind of scary, well at least everyone I've met so far." he said trying to calm her down, unsuccessfully.

"You don't know anything about my family Hikaru! There's a reason they are overprotective and seem scary sometimes!" she yelled at him. She was tearing up again, but this time it wasn't of embarrassment or sadness, it was because she was angry. It was this time Kaoru and Haruhi decided to walk up to the two with ice cream.

"...Hey guys, we brought ice cream." Kaoru said.

"What wrong Ringo?" Haruhi said noticing her tears. Ringo quickly wiped them away.

"It's nothing. Thank you for the ice cream!" she brushed it off, taking a cone of strawberry.

Kaoru was walking beside Hikaru, as Ringo had wanted to hang back with Haruhi. "So what happened? Ringo looked awfully mad, and you kind of made her cry again."

"I told her that her mom and brother were scary and she got mad at me. She also said our mother was scary, but that's not technically a lie." By then the four teens had reached the great Studio B.

"Ok, we're here Ringo." Ringo glared at Hikaru, snatching her other bag back from him and walked inside looking for Yuzuha.

* * *

(Time Skip 'Cause I Feel Like It :p)

Ringo was dressed in a long sleeved black and white striped shirt and a plaid red mini-skirt. She was wearing red boots that barely went past her ankles. Someone had straightened her hair showing just how long it was. There were a few other models there as well, wearing various outfits. As usual Hikaru couldn't take his eyes off of Ringo. There was something about her, that when she was modeling, she just seemed innocent to him.

"Hikaru!" his brother snapped his fingers in his face.

Pulling his attention away from Ringo, Hikaru looked at Kaoru. "What?"

"Why are you spacing out like this? Aren't you having fun with me?" Kaoru asked, half-faking the tears pooling in his eyes. Haruhi rolled her eyes as a few of the models came over to watch the twins' brotherly love act.

Ringo glanced over to see what the commotion. She blushed noticing it was the twins' act. She felt envious of Kaoru. Haruhi had told her that the two boys hardly ever got into fights, and the one time they did, it was staged. It seemed like ever since she transferred to Ouran, like four days ago, Hikaru either ignored her or was being a jerk, purposely hurting her feelings. Maybe he didn't like her very much. She sighed. Well she going to ignore him then as to not let him hurt her again and see how he liked it.

Somebody clapped, bringing everyone's attention to the photographer and Yuzuha. "All right boys break it up! We've got work to do!" Yuzuha shouted, not seeing that the photographer take a picture of the twins still embracing each other. After going through a few poses Ringo was done for the day. Apparently this was not the only line Yuzuha was working on and wanted Ringo to come back the next day for a more "preppy" line.

"Okay, you guys ready to go?" Ringo asked directing the question towards Haruhi and Kaoru. They nodded and Hikaru tried to take Ringo's bags but she pulled away from him. "No, I can carry it."

"I'm supposed to be helping you, so let me carry It." he said reaching for them again.

"I said no Hikaru. I can and will carry them on my own!" Ringo shouted at him, pulling away and tripping over something, falling as a result. Hikaru had tried grabbing her, but ended up falling on top of her. Ringo closed her eyes tight, seeing as not only had Hikaru fallen on top of her, he had landed on her ankle really hard.

Haruhi and Kaoru hadn't really been paying attention to the two while they were arguing, but ran over, faces filled with concern now. "Hikaru/Ringo, are you okay?" the two said together.

"I'm fine," Hikaru stated but looked at Ringo's face and saw she was in a lot of pain. "but, I think i might have hurt Ringo." Kaoru helped Hikaru get up, while Haruhi checked on Ringo.

She winced as she stood up, but she said she was perfectly fine. Haruhi and the twins could tell something was wrong, but she let Hikaru carry her bags so they wouldn't get into another argument. Haruhi and Ringo led the way back to the house.

"Ringo, are you sure you're okay? You're limping." Haruhi asked her worried.

Ringo nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why don't you guys stay for dinner since it's kind of late?" she said, even though she really didn't want to be with Hikaru for longer than she had to. Haruhi looked back at the guys, who nodded.

"Sure we can stay." she answered.

* * *

(Another Time Skip :P)

Ringo was watching from her window as the twins took Haruhi home. She was glad they were finally leaving; it had been a long day. She looked down at her ankle, which was swollen. She sighed, knowing she shouldn't have lied, but she didn't want to seem like a weak, lame-brained girl to them. Going to her dresser, she reached in and took out some bandages to wrap her foot in.

She thought of Hikaru while she was wrapping her foot. He looked more concerned than either of their friends when he had fallen on her. It was like he was trying to, and she had more or less caused it. Well tomorrow they were going back to the same place; she would allow them to take the limo.

* * *

**I wrote a longer chapter to try and make up for the previous short chapter. Hope I did! Thank for reading, if you have any suggestions feel free to P.M. me. Please review, I love reading them, and they really support me when writing. So thanks! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I Do NOT own ouran! Just this story, but you guys are okay with that right? XD**

* * *

The next day Ringo woke up and limped down the stairs. "Hey Mama? My friends aren't here yet are they?" she said walking into the kitchen where she didn't find her mother, but her uncle. "Oh, hey Uncle Tama." She kissed his cheek. "What're you making?"

Her uncle smiled. "Spiced apples and pancakes. Tami told me you had a big day, but she had to go to the hospital. Mami's in labor. And no, your friends aren't here yet."

"Yum! Thank you, I'm going to check on Yuno and Hana." She turned taking the stairs two at a time wincing every time her foot landed on the on of the stairs because of her ankle. Stopping at her youngest sister's room first, Ringo quietly opened the door, where seven sets of eyes turned to look at her.

"Ringo-nee!" the children ran over to her crowding her, all trying to get the first hug. Giggling, Ringo hugged them all.

"So, Kyo, are you excited to be an older brother?" The small boy shook her head.

"Ringo! I think your friends are here!"

"Okay coming!" She turned back to the children. "Uncle Tama is making spiced apples and pancakes, so come down in a few minutes ok?" Smiling as the seven young boys and girls nodded, she closed the door and went to her other sister's room. She tried opening it, but the door was locked. 'Must still be angry.' Ringo thought, shaking her head. Limping back down the stairs, she went to the front door to see not only Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi, but the whole host club.

"What are you all doing here?" she asked allowing them to pass into the house. hunny immediately attached himself to Ringo, which made hikaru jealous, maybe he tried brushing it off.

"The boss wanted to watch you model," Hikaru started.

"like some creepy pervert." Kaoru finished.

"Hey! I'm not a pervert! I just wanted to see the beautiful princess take pictures!" Tamaki said to the two, while they put their arms around each chanting "Boss is a pervert!"

"Ringo-Chan, what's that yummy smell? Are you baking a cake?" Hunny asked her.

"Spiced apples." Mori said.

"Yummy! Do you think I could have some too Ringo? Please?" Hunny asked her.

"Yeah, i'll have to ask him if he can make you some. Mama isn't here right now." Ringo answered leading them to the kitchen. "Hey, Uncle Tama, do you think you could make a bit more spiced apples?"

He nodded setting the plates he had already made down on the counter and turned to turn the stove back on before Tamaki began rapidly shaking hands with him.

"I'm honored to be meeting another member of Ringo's family." Tamaki said stopping.

"Umm, thanks." Tama replied turning to the stove to begin cooking.

Ringo nervously began popping her fingers quietly. (A/N, that's actually a really bad habit of mine! XD) "Umm, guys do you want to go wait in the rec room? It make take a few minutes for Uncle Tama to finish breakfast."

"I believe that will be fine, we don't want to get in this fine young man's way while he makes breakfast." Kyoya said standing up. "Please lead the way Miss Tanashi."

"Oh...um, sure." She began leading them downstairs picking up little toys Yuno had left lying around and drop them into a toy box.

"Wow, pretty nice place you got here." the twins said looking around the room. There were games covering the room, along with several instruments in an adjoining room. A few had been set up, a few for different gaming consoles, the rest for watching whatever was on. In another area there was a corner filled with books, they were in shelves, on top of shelves and on the floor. Amongst some of the games were pinball, Pac-man, and (insert random old game here).

"Thanks. Most of it's my mothers, but a few belong to my dad..." Ringo said quietly. The twins hopped down on one of the couches where a T.V was already on a game loading screen.

'Ow!" came a muffled cry from beneath the two boys. They immediately stood up holding each other. Whoever was underneath the two sat up rubbing their eyes. "I don't know who you are but you should look before sitting." Hatsu said.

"Nii-san? I thought you were working." Ringo said approaching him slowly. He wasn't the most approachable person when awakened. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru all backed up. The rest of the club stayed where they were.

"No, Mama called me home, so I could watch you and make sure you got to your job okay. Why are you limping?" Hatsu asked her.

Ringo tried playing innocent, which wasn't really hard for her to do. "I'm not limping Nii-san." Kyoya walked over to the siblings.

"If you will please sit down Miss Tanashi. You are limping and I would like to check why." he said.

"Kyo-Chan's family own a bunch of hospitals!" Hunny said from the corner of the room, looking at some stuffed animals.

"Oh.." Ringo said unsure, but deciding it best to go ahead and sit down. Kyoya pushed up the leg of her pajamas and gently touched her swollen ankle. She visibly winced.

"Does it hurt any?" Kyoya asked lightly. Ringo nodded as he applied more pressure to her ankle. "It's most likely just a light sprain. I don't suggest going to work today."

"Well, it looks like your staying home today, you'll have to call whats-her-name and tell her you can't go." Hatsu said picking up a game controller.

"You don't seem very concerned for your sister's well being," Kaoru said.

"shouldn't you at least get her an ice pack?" Hikaru finished.

"It's okay, Hatsu can play his game. I'll be fine." Ringo answered.

"You'll be fine with rest." Haruhi said coming down the stairs (When did she go upstairs?) carrying a bag of ice and a note. "It looks like Mrs. Hitachiin canceled the photo shoot anyways." She gave the bag of ice to Ringo. "You shouldn't pretend that nothing is wrong or it will only get worse."

"I still have things to do today! I don't want to sit around." Ringo replied taking the bag of ice, placing it on her ankle.

Kyoya stood up. "As of now, Hikaru is still working for you. Is he not, Mister Tanashi?" Hatsu nodded, too concentrated on his game to do much else. "Well then Hikaru will gladly do anything that you need to do."

"What? No I won't!" Hikaru yelled. "I didn't want to help her yesterday, and if that stupid shoot has been canceled, then I won't help her today!"

Tamaki began shaking Hikaru. "You don't treat a lady as you are! You have to treat her with the utmost respect and be gentle with her like a flower!"

"Tamaki-senpai! it's ok, I'll find a way to do it myself. I'm sorry to have caused you any trouble for coming over." Ringo said quickly.

The group then heard a bunch of little feet running quickly down the stairs. "Ringo! Uncle Tama said your spiced apples are ready! And he also said if your going to have company over you need to change your clothes." Yuno said walking over to her siblings. "Hatsu your going to die!" The little girl grabbed another game controller and started playing with him, while the other children that had come downstairs with her.

" 'Kay." Ringo stood up shakily. Walking carefully up the stairs instead of running like before, she went to her room to get ready for the day.

The host club followed her up the stairs but went to the kitchen instead where there where plates of spiced apples and pancakes waiting for them.

Hikaru picked at his food, and it wasn't because it wasn't good, it was amazing. It was because he felt guilty for saying he wouldn't help Ringo, especially since he had caused her injury.

"Hika-Chan, you are going to have to apologize to her soon. You probably really hurt her feelings." Hunny said, going on his third helping of spiced apples.

He ignored Hunny and went upstairs to find Ringo. "Hey Ringo?" He knocked on Hana's door. The door opened quietly and showed an angry Hana.

"What? I'm trying to be alone?" she spat. (Lolz) Hikaru backed away.

"Sorry, I was looking for Ringo's room." he said. She pointed to the last door of the hall. "Uh, thanks." he said as she slammed the door in his face. Walking further down the hall, he knocked on Ringo's door. He didn't hear a response, but the door was unlocked so he went in.

"Ringo?" he covered his eyes seeing how bright her room was and noticed her laying on her bed face down. he could hear her crying softly. Walking over and sitting on her bed beside of her, he gently rubbed her back. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Ringo sat up and wiped her eyes. "Your lying, you hate me. I know you do. You've only been mean to me since we met."

"No, I don't hate you." Hikaru stood up and began pacing her room. "It actually the opposite. You're all I can think about now. If I'm not with you, I'm wondering what your doing. When I am with you, I feel like I can't talk to you without hurting your feeling, because your shy. And I don't mean to I really don't but it's all I'm capable of doing. So, just know I don't hate you that it's more like love, or maybe growing into love, since we haven't known each other long." he stopped pacing and looked at her.

Ringo just stared at the boy. "So you have feelings for me?" Hikaru slightly nodded, a slight blush on his face. "Well, if it's true, you show it in a weird way." She limped over to him. "Thanks for telling me your feelings, I'm glad you don't hate me." She hugged him and he hugged her back.

Little did the two know, that not only someone had been watching and recording them from Ringo's window, the host club had been peeking in from the crack in the door Hikaru had left open.

Hunny was smiling brightly "They are probably going to get married!" he whispered excitedly, hugging his stuffed bunny.

* * *

**Update! Yay! This feels like it took forever, because i was having trouble getting my ideas into words, and I still get to all of them, well maybe in later chapters! Enjoy**

**Please review. I'm not thinking about giving up on this story or anything...yet. but still It's really nice to hear form you guys, and I am Inspired to write more when you review! so please? Thank you :) Smile for love is with you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I Do NOT own Ouran! Just this story and some of it's characters! Enjoy!**

* * *

During the week Ringo was on bed rest, her mother didn't allow her to do any chores or go to school, but the twins and Haruhi came over everyday, sometimes with various members of the host club. Hikaru often stayed in her room, bringing her snacks and stuff from time to time. It was nice, but Ringo hated having to stay in bed. It wasn't like she couldn't walk.

Hikaru noticed this. "What's wrong?" he asked her one day after coming over after school.

"It's nothing, I just want to get up and move around. I've read every book we have in the house, caught up on everything that I've been watching, and wrote a few new songs. I'm bored." she said playing with the edges of her blanket.

Hikaru smirked. "What if I could get you out of the house for a while?" Ringo looked at him, knowing he was up to something devious.

"Mama will find out, she's not stupid." Ringo said bluntly. Hikaru looked hurt.

"You have little faith in my abilities? I've been planning this for a couple days!"

Ringo smiled. "Okay so how're you going to get me out of the house without her knowing then?"

"Kaoru and Haruhi are already working on that part, one of them will text me when it's safe." It was then that his phone beeped, telling him he had a message. "We're a go!" He picked Ringo up carefully. "Or did you want to walk?"

"I'll walk, if you please?" she said and Hikaru put her on the floor. Wincing lightly she walked around the room. She'd barely gotten up all week.

"'Kay, be super quiet though." he said, opening the door for her as they made their way downstairs. Pausing they could hear Kaoru asking Tami how to make some random dish and Haruhi asking her if she could sing while cooking it.

Ringo smiled brightly when they finally made it out the front door without being caught. "So, where are you taking me?"

"I'm kind of taking you on a date." Hikaru answered her question rubbing his neck and blushing lightly.

Ringo looked at him in surprise. "A date? Hikaru you know the media will get pictures, then Mama will know." she said sadly.

"What do you take me for an idiot?" he smirked

Looking at the taller boy, she said, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Not really, just come on." He said leading her towrds his limo.

"Okay, I'm coming." she said allowing Hikaru to open the door for her. "Anyways where are we going?"

"It's a secret. You'll know when we get there 'kay?"

Ringo sighed. She hated being kept in the dark about anything. She leaned ehr head against the window and ignored Hikaru for the duration of the ride. Part of the reason being that she was asleep.

Hikaru watched her as she slept. He told the driver, who had just been aimlessly drivign around, where to go. Upon reacguing their destionation, Hikaru gently shook Ringo. "Hey, we're here." he said as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Will you tell me where we are then?" she asked as hikaru helped her out of the limo.

"I will in a minute." he told her as she took in the view. The sun was gently setting and there was a clear view of the sea shimmering in the distance. One look at Ringo's face said she was enjoying the date already. Grabbing the picnic basket from the limo, Hikaru stayed a few feet behind Ringo as she enjoyed the view more and more.

"Ringo, you hungry?" Hikaru asked having finsihed setting up the picnic. She turned around and opened her eyes wide.

"Hikaru when did you do this?" She said looking at all the sandwichs and fruit on a small blanket on the ground.

"While you were looking at the view." he said smiling , bringing her over to the blanket and sitting down. "I thought you could use a nice picnic away from everything, and I wanted to apologize more.."

"You don't have to apologize, I already forgave you." Ringo said picking up a small sandwich and eating it. "Did you make these?" Hikaru nodded. "Its really good!" she said eating another.

The two laughed and conversed back and forth for a while talking about random things, before Ringo feel on Hikaru. "Omg! I'm really sorry!" she said but not getting off of him.

"It's okay, it was just an accident, you didn't mean to you tripped." he replied laughing.

Ringo smiled and slowly leaned forward to gently kiss him. Hikaru was slightly surprised and kissed her back. Neither of them noticed a photographer that had been hiding the whole time.

Smiling the two stood up and headed back to Ringo's house.

* * *

OMG! Sooooooooo sorry about the insanely late update! I've been writing on it for quite some time but never really had time to finish it! So...sorry if it's kinda shory and not very good! :) forgive me, my good people! I love you Popcorn Shrimp!


	13. Chapter 13

**You guys know by now that I don't own Ouran, just Ringo, her family, and Sara :P**

* * *

The next day when Ringo went to school girls kept giving her cold glares and boy wouldn't look at her at all. Noone would talk to her except for the twins and Haruhi. Renge sat with her at lunch, but wouldn't talk to her. Ringo had no clue why until she went to the host club that afternoon.

She was sitting with Tamaki today, who wasn't speaking to her very much either, seeing as it made the other girls very unhappy. In fact Ringo never would've known why everyone was mad at her if she hadn't have over heard a couple of girls talking about her with Haruhi.

"I don't even know why she's sitting with Tamaki." said one girl.

"Why wouldn't she, it's her choice of who she sits with isn't it?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, but, she's dating Hikaru isn't she?" Said another.

"There was a report about them arguing as a couple a few days ago, and then this morning there was a huge news report about them kissing!" said the first girl.

"And now she has the audacity to ignore that it even happened!" said the second girl sadly.

Haruhi glanced at Ringo, who had overheard their conversation. Ringo quickly stood up and left the room, probably crying. Haruhi wanted to follow her, but knew she couldn't really leave the other guest. A few moments later she saw another guest get up and leave.

* * *

Ringo had gone to one of the libraries and was surprised to find it empty. She went to a bookshelf and sat down on the floor, crying quietly. 'It was just a heat of the moment thing. I mean sure it was special, but it wasn't that big of a deal, and no one else was even there.' She thought.

"Hey! Why were you sitting with Tamaki instead of your boyfriend? Did you not want to see other girls fawning all over him?' someone asked her.

Ringo looked up to see a gurl with her medium blonde hair in buns staring down at her. "Sara?"

Sara smugly looked down at her. "Yes it is. Glad to know you can recognize your own rival. But it seems as though I'm besting you in the school setting. You've went to having everyone hanging on to your every word and following you around to not even looking at you and you've only come to school two or three times. So why'd you miss anyway? Off getting an abortion or something because Hikaru got you pregnant?"

Ringo just stared at the girl, not really listening to the harsh words she was saying, but trying to believe that this girl, who had been her best friend, was talking down to her as if she were a piece of trash.

"Hey! Stand up and don't ignore me!" Sara pulled Ringo up. "Didn't you hear me Ringo?" Sara gave her a look of disgust. "Are you really that in awe of me that all you can do is stare?" she laughed before slapping Ringo hard across her face. "Next time you'll listen and pay attention. And stay away from Hikaru. He's mine and mine alone, got that?" Sara pushed Ringo into the bookshelf causing a few books to fall on her head before walking off.

Ringo sat back on the floor. "Maybe I just won't come back. I won't go back into singing or be an idol anymore. I'll stay in the background from now on.." she whispered to herself falling asleep.

* * *

(Time skip brought to you by Popcorn Shrimp, XD jk just back to the club room)  
"Hey where's Ringo-Chan? I wanted to share some cake with her today!" Hunny said.

"Oh Ringo. She left quite some time ago. She was crying, but I had a few other guest to entertain so I never got the chance to follow her." Tamaki replied.

"One of our guest left in the middle of a session." the twins said.

"Yeah I saw that." Haruhi said. "Maybe she was following Ringo?"

"If I'm correct, the girl that left was Sara Kasumi?" Kyoya asked the twins who nodded. Pushing up his glasses he sighed. "It seems the two have been "rivals" since they debuted. It's highly unlikely that Sara was going to check on Ringo, but maybe hurt her more. Speaking on that topic, Hikaru are you and Miss Tanashi dating as the reports say you are?"

'Uh, well" It was obvious that Hikaru was flustered. "Can we get to that later? Ringo could be crying somewhere?" He ran out the room quickly to avoid anymore confrontation. The rest of the host club followed asking anyone they passed if they'd seen Ringo.

Hunny saw Sara and ran up to her. "Hi Sara-Chan! Have you seen Ringo around?" he asked her smiling.

"Ringo?" she asked as though surprised. "No, not today, I heard something awful about her, and hadn't really seen her around much today." She said answering Hunny with a smile. A fake one that she used for spotlight pictures.

"Oh okay then! Thank you!" Hunny said watching her walk away before skipping back over to his friends. "Sara said that she hadn't seen Ringo, but I don't think she was telling the truth."

"Where do you think she could be?" Haruhi asked quietly.

"Why don't we ask Renge. Even though she hasn't talked to Ringo today, she knows everything, so she might know where she's gone." Kaoru suggested.

"I heard someone say my name?" They heard Renge say from above. She quickly ran down the stairs. "You want to know where Ringo is? Well I'm not quite sure, but there a few places I would check!" The lights dimmed (seriously what is Renge, a magician?) and a spotlight shone on Renge. "Isn't it obvious, she was hurt by some awful things people said about her. She confused about her feelings for Hikaru and people talking about it didn't help much. She has a fragile heart and her shy self couldn't stand up for her heart. She's probably crying in a quiet room about now." Renge said dramatically, it was a wonder she wasn't an actress.

"So a bathroom?" Tamaki said heading for the nearest girls room. Mori was quick to grab him.

"I don't think so." he said.

"Maybe a library?" Hunny suggested.

"But the library rooms here are always loud and noisy. She wouldn't be there." Haruhi said remembering her first days at this school.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "It's later in the day, so most students have probably left for the day. She might be there." he said looking through a notebook.

"Alright then we'll check them." Tamaki said, passionately doing a hero pose (hands on hips, looking at a 67 degree angle towards the sky, you know what i mean).

* * *

"Ringo? You in here?" Hikaru said walking into Library Room #2. He didn't see or here anything, so he started to turn around to leave the room when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

It looked like a girl had passed out on the floor. Moving closer, he saw it was in fact Ringo. "Ringo!" Hikaru knelt down closer to her. She hadn't passed out. She was holding her knees to her chest lying on the floor, books surrounding her, mumbling the same few sentences over and over.

"Ringo.. are you okay?" Hikaru asked gently shaking the girl.

Ringo glanced up at the red haired boy. she frowned. "You belong to Sara, she told me so..." the girl said trailing off at the end.

The door to the library opened quietly. Hikaru glanced over his shoulder to see Hunny and Mori standing at the door. "Guys we found her!" Hunny called out to the rest of the host club before running over with Mori to join Hikaru on the floor. It wasn't long after that that the rest of the club joined them.

"What's wrong with her?" Kaoru asked.

"It seems that she's in shock of something. Maybe overhearing people talk about her or something that she's seen." Kyoya said.

"But Ringo-Chan has been mumbling about not performing anymore since we got her." Hunny said sadly.

"Not performing! Oh, but what a sad event that would be to never hear her lovely voice again. We should try to talk her out of it. Or maybe we could have her sing one last time! Maybe at a ball for everyone to hear!" Tamaki said sadly at first, but quickly growing excited.

"Tamaki, she's a pop singer, music for a ball is more classical." Haruhi reminded him.

"Well then not a ball, more of a commoners party then!" Tamaki said clapping his hands. Ringo looked up at him.

"...Party? I want to go to one..." she said quietly hugging her knees tighter.

"Then it's settled! We'll have a commoners party!" Tamaki said excited. He began planning and Kyoya followed him through the library writing down any information that would be needed, so everything.

"Guys we need to focus on getting Ringo home first..." Haruhi said, interrupting the guys party plans.

"I don't want to go home. Mama will be mad." Ringo said crying harder.

Hikaru rubbed her back gently. "Why don't you come home with me and Kaoru? You can wait a few days before going back home."

"Hikaru, aren't you forgetting, you two being together kinda started this." Kaoru said.

"Well maybe she could come over my house. Our houses aren't to far, that way if she wants to go back home, she can get there sooner." Haruhi said.

"But your house is tiny, wouldn't it be kind of troubling?" the twins asked her.

"No it'll be fine. Plus you guys could plan for the party, we should hold it soon." Haruhi said helping Ringo stand so that they could leave. "Bye guys."

* * *

**It was hard writing that chapter because I already have the next chapter written out somewhere in the mess i call a room... Anyway that probably won't be up for another week or so anyway! LOLZ and sorry.**

Please PLEASE comment. I feel weird not getting any feedback like once so ever, it makes me nervous .

Oh and PARTAY~~~


	14. Chapter 14

**You guys know by now that I don't own Ouran, sadly...**

* * *

Sara laughed to herself in her room. 'She's probably not going to come back to school or perform on stage again.' she thought smugly. She was extremely happy when she went to bed that night and even happier the next day when she didn't see Ringo in any of her morning classes or in lunch.

She didn't, however, see the three high school members of the host club. "Did the host club cancel today? I haven't seen them at all.' Sara asked a "friend".

"No, I thought that as well. It seems as though they are spending class time preparing for something, but I've been told that they are still hosting today.' the girl replied.

Sara sighed and turned around in the hall headed for Music Room #3. 'They could've at least told me! I'm their #1 customer!' she thought angrily clenching her fist. As she neared the door, she heard voices inside, so instead of just going in as she normally would, she listened quietly, leaning against the door.

* * *

"So, Ringo, will you perform at the dance for us?" Haruhi asked her shy friend.

"I'm not supposed to. I'm still trying to decide whether I even want to perform again or not. Plus, nobody here likes me anyway, you'd lose customers." Ringo replied turning away from Haruhi. Haruhi was never one to beg, but she was prepared to this time. Not only did the guys really want to hear her sing, (Kyoya thought it would be a good profit) but Haruhi thought it might bring her out of her shell. "Please Ringo? Just this once? Maybe you could call your manager and tell her that you want to do one last performance." Haruhi said.

It was then that the door burst open and Sara came in. "What do you need her for? Who cares if it's her last performance or not, you've got me, a much more dazzling performer and I'll do it without you having to beg!" Sara smirked.

Ringo didn't want to see, hear, or be near Sara, so she decided to go hide out with Hunny's sweets. "I think i'm going to go get a small snack." she mumbled.

Sara smiled at Haruhi. "And here I thought she wasn't even at school!" Haruhi looked at the girl questioningly. "Why don't we have a small contest! Either today or tomorrow, we'll both perform in front of the other guest. We each have to sing an original song as well. If we have a contest, you can see who really has talent and who doesn't and you can have that person perform at the dance."

By this time, the twins had come back from wherever it was that they had gone. With each of them resting and elbow on Haruhi's shoulders they said, "That's actually not a bad idea."

"Guys, the party is tomorrow, we'd have to do the contest today. And Ringo doesn't have any original songs. She sings covers of songs." Haruhi reminded them for the fifth time that day.

"She has a book of poems that she wrote! Maybe she could turn one of those into a song!" Hikaru said, remembering the past week that he spent with the girl. Her poems all had such deep meanings and they would make good songs too.

* * *

Ringo stood just inside the room with all of Hunny's cakes. She could hear Sara trying to persuade Haruhi into letting Sara herself sing, and the twins saying the contest was a good idea. Then she heard Hikaru talking about her poems. She took out the small book that she kept with her at all times. She knew she had asked him to keep the book a secret, but now it made her wonder, are her poems good enough to make a song out of?

She flipped through the notebook. None of the poems were long enough to make into a song. She found a few about how shy she was and how she just wanted to break though the barrier keeping her from expressing herself. (NO THIS IS NOT DESCRIBING ME! kinda...) She made herself comfortable on the floor and started combining the poems together on sheet music. then she started to come up with the melody, harmony, etc.

* * *

"Well, I guess we can have a contest today." Haruhi sighed. 'I can't believe I got talked into this.'

Sara smiled. 'Better tell ringo to hurry with her song. Or she'll have to forfeit." 'That is, if she even shows up.' Sara flaunted out of the room, smirking.

"What are you so happy about?" her friend asked her when she came to class fifteen minutes before it ended.

"I'm going to show that stupid pop princess who's really in charge of the stage" she answered, rolling here eyes.

* * *

**Soooo very sowwy if this chapter sucks...or if the last chapter sucked, I wrote this one well before the last and Then I made some serious changes to this one, ugh my life.**

Review for who you think should win (obviously Ringo...now I either have to troll the internet for songs, or write some weird song...#mylifejustuh) And yes, I do know that it's short. I decided to put the ending in the next chapter


	15. Chapter 15

**Sadly, I Don't Own Ouran. But In thins chapter I do own those fake song lyrics...so yeah!**

* * *

"So where is Ringo anyway?" the twins asked when Sara left.

Haruhi walked over and opened the door to Hunny's sweet room. "Somewhere in here. She was hiding form Sara." The looked around the huge room to find Ringo stuck in a small corner with her poem book.

"Ringo, we have something to tell you-" Hikaru started.

"That I have to write an original song to sing in a contest against Sara during club today? I'm already done!" she said standing up beaming. Putting her poems together to write the song had made her happy with herself. "I just don't have the music for it. I know what i want it to sound like." Ringo said as she lead her friends to the piano.

"Not meaning to be rude, but can you even play piano?" Kaoru asked.

Ringo giggled. "Not very well, but I can write music better with one." She played a couple of cords (yes I do know how to play piano..on a beginner's level)

Ringo closed her eyes and began to sing:

'Loud, Proud! Seems like a new person  
Smile Wave, that's fun to be around  
Dance, Sing, say hi to the new me  
This is the REAL me!'

Haruhi and the twins clapped for her once she finished. "That was great Ringo! You wrote that yourself huh?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, I got the idea from Hikaru when he mentioned my poem book." her face was bright red. "I don't think they're really that good, and I'm not sure my song is good enough to beat Sara's. All she does is write original songs."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. It's a good song, and if you're not comfortable playing music with it yet, you can just sing acapella." Hikaru said smiling. "But for now, you need a dress to wear!"

"For when? Today or tomorrow?" Ringo asked.

"Both." Haruhi just so happened to glance at Kaoru to see his mouth was wide open as he stared at Ringo.

"Um, Kaoru? You okay?" Haruhi asked as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't think I've heard Ringo talk that much since I've known her. She's always really quiet. Or when angered, she's pretty loud."

Hikaru laughed. "She actually talks a lot more than you'd think."

* * *

(Time skip to Club time! brought to you by my little sister XD [no seriously she told me to skip the time])

Tamaki clapped his hands to get the guests attention. "Alright ladies, you know of the dance we're having tomorrow. It will be more casual than usual, but there will still be a prize, of your choice. There will be three choices you can choose from. Today, we are having a contest to see who will perform at our dance. Pop singers Sara Kasumi and Ringo Tanashi!"

Amoung the guest whispers about both girls could be heard.

"Isn't Ringo dating Hikaru?"  
"Sara's just a jerk, why would they let her perform?"  
"I heard that Ringo's going after all the host club members."  
"Didn't Sara and Ringo used to be friends and partners when they were younger?"

"Alright ladies." Kyoya said as the twins brought out one of those machines that can detect the loudness in a room. "Judging will be based on your cheers. Sara will perform first and then Ringo. Whomever wins will perform at the dance."

Everyone quieted down as the light dimmed. Sara walked on stage. She was wearing a shorts and tank top with a cover. Maybe so she could dance easier? It wasn't really that cute of an outfit. She began her song entitled, Better than you. It wasn't really that good of a song. I mean with lyrics like;

'My talk is (better than yours)  
, Don't you know that I'm (better than you),  
Best make way cause I'm (better than you)  
I'm better than you (x3)'

how good could it honestly get?

The crowds cheers weren't really that high and Sara frowned deeply. 'Well I'm still going to win. There's no way Ringo could've written a song in such a short amount of time.'

Ringo got on the stage next. The twins had given her a red, plaid patterned dress and she put her hair up into pony tails. You could tell just by lookign at Ringo she was nervous. It was her first time singing in front of a lot of people she kind of knew and the first time she'd wrote an original song to sing. She didn't want to embarrass herself even more, so she'd given up on trying to play the music to go with the song, She'd sing acapella. "I, uh, this is my first original song...I hope you like it." Ringo began singing , quietly at first no one could really hear her.

'New Clothes, does it really matter?  
New Friends, Liked for who I really am!  
New Life, say hi to the new me  
This is the REAL me!

Loud, Proud, Do you see the new me?  
Smile, Wave, not hiding in the crowd  
Dance, Sing, Say hi to the new me  
The is the Real me!'

(Yes I wrote both songs myself, yes I know they suck, Yes you can blame me for the crappy chapter) By the time she got to the last two verses, Ringo had a huge grin on her face. She looked like she was having the time of her life. Students from the hall had come in to see the commotion. The cheers for Ringo's performance was way louder than they had been for Sara's.

"Seriously?! Her song sucked!" Sara was furious. "My song was obviously better than hers. I don't understand.." The girl started crying. Ringo walked over to her.

"Um, Sara, It's because you didn't have that much feeling in your song. You have to be expressive over what you want the audience to understand about you." Ringo said, trying to comfort the girl.

"Hmph! Whatever, I don't care anymore!" Sara said quickly wiping her eyes and crossing her arms."I'll just find some other way to beat you." And with that she left.

* * *

(Another Time Skip)

Ringo was waiting for Haruhi to finish whatever business she had to go over for the dance party thing tomorrow. She had changed back into her uniform and she kind of felt bad for Sara.

"Um excuse me, Ringo, do you have a minute?" a boy asked her, ripping her from her thoughts.

'Oh, um, yes." Ringo said quietly. She knew this boy was in her class, but she didn't know his name.

"Um, my name in Ryu Tadashi (Idek anymore) and I was wondering if you'd go to the dance with me tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

Ringo blushed. "Uh, well, um I and" she sputtered, becoming even more embarrassed every second.

"The host club told us that guys were allowed to come to this dance to, for a small fee" he muttered the last part. "So, y'know, I was hoping you'd go with me. Uh, unless you're going with someone else!" Ryu said.

"Well, no, but I'm performing and-" Ryu cut her off.

"You sounded really good. Did you write that song yourself?" Ringo nodded. "So, will you come to the dance with me?"

* * *

Everyone walked out of the the club room. Hikaru noticed Ringo talking to some guy from their class. Ryu, maybe? "So, will you come to the dance with me?" they heard him ask.

"Ringo's getting invited to the dance huh" Kyoya mused.

"Hikaru! Are you really going to let some guy hit on your girlfriend?" Tamaki whispered yelled.

"She's not really my girlfirend. Someone has been taking pictures of us without our knowledge. it just so happened that they got that picture." hikaru said watching Ryu and Ringo.

"But didn't you want to go to the dance with her?" Haruhi asked.

"Well yeah, but we've still have to attend to the guest. It'd be rude to invite her, then dance with a bunch of other girls." Hikaru said, growing annoyed.

Kaoru noticed this. "Yeah, but you should still ask her."

"She'll probably accept someone else's request. I'll just leave it be for now." Hikaru replied. "Come on. Let's go home, We have to get Ringo and Haruhi's dresses ready." Hikaru walking off. he really didn't want to stay and talk about Ryu flirting with Ringo, and he definitely didn't want to watch it.

* * *

**SOOO Longer Chapter! YAY! Gurl you have no clue how much fun I had writing this. except for the song part. I swear never again...ever! :(**

So, I bet you all knew Ringo was going to win, and yes I know my songs suck. I was going to put both full songs, but they just sucked altogether, so I put my favorite parts of each!


	16. Chapter 16

Ringo sighed. She was hiding in the bathroom as she had been for the past 10 minutes or so. She was desperately hoping that her teacher wouldn't send someone in to find her.

The bell rang and she balanced herself on the toilet. she heard a few girls come and go and then the bell rang for class, which she was skipping.

A few minutes later, she heard someone else come in. "Ringo?" Ringo sighed and opened the door to find Haruhi and the girl looked worried.

"Are you okay? You didn't come back to class." Haruhi said.

"I'm fine, I'm just hiding." Ringo replied sitting on the couch placed in the corner of the large bathroom. Haruhi sat beside her, giving her a look that said, "Why hiding?"

"Since yesterday, I've been hoarded and," Ringo paused to think for the correct word, "bombarded to go out on dates, invites to come over, and asked to the dance. I can't answer everyone with disappointing someone." she told Haruhi.

"Soo...you're just going to hide in the bathroom for the rest of the day?"

"Well no. I'm going to go home. I've been a burden to you and your father, and Mama must be worried by now. But, I should be back for the dance." 'Hopefully... if Mama's not too mad.' she thought.

* * *

"'Hopefully.' Is what Ringo thought the whole time she was walking home.

She was (once again) oblivious to the photographer following her home. (This dude does have a purpose guys I promise.) He took several pictures of her; helping random elders across streets, playing with little kids, picking up trash, helping a cat out of a tree, etc.

By the time she had made it home, she only had about three hours before the dance started. Ringo took a deep breath as she unlocked and opened the door. The whole house was quiet. Honestly, it was too quiet.

"Hello? Mama?" Ringo called out. No answer. Ringo walked to the kitchen and she found a note on the counter addressed to her.

"I had a feeling you'd be coming home today.  
I'm furious with you , **but, **notice the but, I won't yell at you.  
I've love you and I've missed you so much baby girl.  
I made an apple pie for you and it's in the oven.  
You owe us all BIG TIME!

Also, There are a bunch of flowers in your room.  
There's a dress as well. Have fun tonight! "

Ringo smiled. Even though her mom was made, she was still rewarding her. Shaking her head she grabbed the warm plate of pie from the oven, a fork, and made her way to her room.

Ringo opened the door door to her room. There was a huge box on her bed. Flowers covered almost every other empty space. Ringo sighed as she put her pie down and began rearranging bouquets and moving them downstairs. She didn't want or need this many flowers.

After about an hour, there were only two vases in her room, each containing one flower from each bouquet, the rest she had individually wrapped to give away as gifts and such.

Now wanting to get at least some rest before the dance, she looked at her bed, only to see the huge dress box that she'd forgotten. (Btw, she ate bits of her pie while arranging flowers, just thought you should know!) She picked up the lid to the box and inside was one of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen. It seemed like it had been made just for her.

The high-low dress was soft yellow it color. It had a single shoulder and glittered slightly near the chest and waist area.

"Do you like it?" Ringo heard her mother say behind her.

Ringo carefully set the dress down and hugged her mother tightly. "Yes! I love it. It feels like it was made especially for me!"

Tami led her daughter to her room and sat her at her vanity. She brushed Ringo's hair lightly. "It was made for you. That boy you kissed came over a few days ago and asked for my help. he asked all sorts of questions, I showed him your scrapbooks. All sorts off things." Tami said laughing at her daughter's expression.

(So I'm typing whats on this paper and I'm like, "How many more pages do I gots bro?") Ringo face, obviously was bright red. "So are you mad? Like really mad?" It was rare enough for Ringo to get in trouble, but she hated it when her mother was mad.

"I was at first, but you're a teenager. You bound to do crazy things sometimes. Not that what you did was that crazy, I did much worse."

Ringo smiled and looked in the mirror to see her mother was done with her hair. "Omigoodness! Thank you Mama!"

"Go get ready. I want to take some pictures of you." Tami said. She watched her daughter walk out of the room thinking, 'I want you're father to see just how much you've grown.'

* * *

"Haruhi, are you sure she's coming?" Hikaru asked pacing.

"She said she was, she's not very good at lying." Haruhi sighed, "Stop pacing already! You're giving me a headache!" The twins had forced her to wear a more formal, deep blue dress. It was floor length, but Haruhi went with it, She didn't have anything to wear anyways. Since her hair was still cut short, they had pinned her bangs up with a small white flower clip.

"You guys do know this dance is supposed to be casual right? This dress isn't casual." Haruhi said gesturing to it, trying to take everyone's minds off their missing friend.

"Bur Haruhi! It was the perfect excuse to dress you up." the twins replied.

"It''s fine Haruhi, it seems most of the guest went more formal than casual. You won't stand out." Kyoya said peering from behind the curtains on the stage that had been set up.

A few minutes later Tamaki was causing a commotion. Hopefully not one everyone could hear. "My beautiful daughter is growing up!" he cried, wanting o hug Ringo, but restraining himself.

The rest of the host club turned to see that Ringo had arrived and the casual/ formal dance could now begin.

* * *

(via Hikaru)

She looked amazing in her dress, if I do say so myself. Her dress fit her nicely, showing off her light curves. It wasn't too much or too little.

her hair, which I guess her mother fashioned, was pulled back into a small bun. The rest of her long brown curls were flowing out of the middle of the bun and landing softly down her back.

She wasn't wearing any make-up, anyone could see that. that's what made her the most beautiful of any girl I'd ever met. She didn't feel the need to cover up. She didn't have to.

* * *

(Normal again)

"Hikaru!" Ringo, now standing in front of him, was waving her hand in front of his face. "You can stop staring now!" She was, of course, blushing lightly.

Haruhi giggled. "You look great Ringo! Now that you're here we can start the dance and you can sing. So good luck!"

* * *

**Okay! So this fic may or may not be coming to an end. We have to see were my imagination takes me. Obviously, well I hope so, it's not this chapter, but maybe within the next two or three. Then, maybe, just maybe, I'll do an epilouge. I dunno, it could very well be longer. Once again, we'll have to see where my imagination take me.**


	17. Chapter 17

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"The dimmed lights in the room shut off completely as Ringo stepped out form behind the curtain. A single spotlight shown down on her, and she grew more nervous as she glanced around looking out into the crowd of her peers, guards, and a few parents. br /br /Instead of being loud like it would be at a normal concert, the whole room was quiet, hundreds of eyes staring at her. The quiet almost made her start crying. br /br /"Are you going to sing or not?" a female voice from the crowd called. It sounded like Sara. Ringo looked around for the girl. The same girl who used to be her best friend, biggest fan and supporter. The one person she felt she could tell everything to. Now, this same girl was her enemy. Ringo spotted her in the middle of the crowd, a smug grin on her face,br /br /Then the music for Ringo's song started, the accompaniment was courtesy of her brother. /p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;""You may think that keepingbr /my head down is not what'sbr /truly best for me. br /But did you ever stop and think? br /Did you ever stop and thinkbr /that maybe this is my waybr /of going through life?br /Now is the time to show you what I', preparing for!br /br /Loud, Proud, become a new person!br /Smile, Wave, who's fun to be around!br /Dance, Sing, say hi to the /This is the Real me!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"br /As soon as Ringo finished the first verse and chorus, she heard boos, all coming from the middle of the crowded room. She knew it was Sara and the small group of friends that had been surrounding her. Ringo didn't even bother to wipe the tears pooling in her eyes away/ She ran off the stage, handing the microphone off to the closest person off the stage. br /br /She could hear several people calling after her. She ignored them as she ran all the way out of the building before she realized she didn't know where she was. Looking around and making her way through the shrouds of cars and limos, she started walking down the one street on the road. hr style="border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #cccccc;" /"Ringo?" Hikaru called out. He and one other person, the boy from the other day, had left the dance in search of Ringo. The rest of the host club had stayed to keep the party going. br /br /Ryu and Hikaru net up in front of the entrance of the dance hall. "Did you find her?" Ryu /br /"Obviously not! If I had, I would be comforting her!" Hikaru yelled at him. br /br /"well maybe she left." Suggested /br /Both boys went outside, only to see the mass of limos and cars. Hikaru ran by each one, checking under them and in the windows for Ringo. br /br /"I'm gonna check the road!" Ryu called the the ginger (XD) boy. br /br /"Wait! I'll come with you!" he yelled back, running to the road. While waiting for Hikaru, Ryu heard someone singing...hr style="border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #cccccc;" /strongAnd I bet you know who, but I decided to end it hear, since I got nowhere this week while writing this chapter, seriously this is as far as i got and I'm trying my best to update at least once a week for you guys! br /strong/div 


	18. Chapter 18

**You know I don't own Ouran by now right?**

* * *

"Hikaru! Do you hear that?" Ryu asked.

"Hear what?" Hikaru asked the other boy, standing up straight.

"Singing." He paused to listen more. "It kind of sounds like Ringo, and she's getting further away! (Shock! :O) Ryu said, bouncing on his toes and then racing down the street, Hikaru following.

"Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that their goal  
Is to keep me from falling

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see" (part of the song Bleeding Love -Leona Lewis)

Ringo sang out loudly, pouring her every emotion into the song (which I love and happened to be listening to while writing this chapter...). Her cheeks, flushed red, were stained with tears, and it looked like it was about to rain. The perfect weather to match how she was feeling.

Her feet ached, wearing the heels for so long, and she desperately wished that she had remembered her phone. She took off her heels, and the rain, which was cold, poured down on her. She glanced around at her surroundings. There weren't any building or trees to shelter her from the rain. Ringo was surrounded by vast nothingness.

She sighed, hugging herself as she moved on. Soon, she became to tired and cold to move on, so she walked to the edge of the road and sat down. Ringo hugged her knees for warmth and within minutes was asleep.

* * *

(Time Skip, brought to you by pop-tarts)

"Ringo!" Her head popped up and her eyes snapped open. In front of her were Ryu and Hikaru, panting and dripping wet, with worried expressions.

"Ryu? Hikaru?" Ringo questioned sleepily.

Hikaru immediately knelled down and pulled her to him, enveloping her in a giant hug. "I'm glad your okay."

"What are you doing Ryu-Kun?" Ringo asked him, after sneezing, when she saw he was on his phone.

"Calling you an ambulance. You've been walking and sleeping in the rain, with no shoes on, might I add." He told her, helping her stan. It was hard with Hikaru still clinging to her.

"Oh, okay." Her legs were shaking. When Ryu let go of her hand, she would have fallen if Hikaru had not been holding her up.

"They should be here soon." Ryu said watching Ringo struggle to stand.

"Hikaru? Are you okay?" Ringo asked. He had said a word since he said he was glad she was okay. He nodded solemnly still not letting her go. A few minutes later, sirens could be heard and soon after seen.

When the ambulance stopped, medical personnel stepped out. They walked towards the trio. "Mr. Hitachiin we're going to need you to let go of the young miss." one of the two nurses (?) said.

"No." Hikaru responded. "I won't let go of her until I'm positive she's okay."

Ringo's cheeks flushed red. "Hi-Hikaru, you can hold my hand, that way you won't have to let go, okay?" He nodded reluctantly and ran his arm down hers until he reached her hand and grabbed it lightly. She almost fell over, but he made sure to catch her, and then he helped her into the back of the ambulance.

* * *

**In the next chapter, which I hope to post on the 9 for Hikaru's birthday, there will be a HUGE time skip, sorry to say. So anyways, it's going to be for Hikaru, sorry Ryu, you are just a side character... (OMG IT"S GONNA BE KAORU'S BIRTHDAY TOO! Gomen, you aren't really featured in the next chapter either. We found a baby snake and kitten outside our school, they were sooo cute! C YA PEEPS! :P**


	19. Chapter 19

**(SO as promised, here's a huge, but sorta detailed Time Skip, brought to you by Girls' Generation)**

* * *

Ringo had gone to the hospital, on _that night_, as she liked to call it. And ever since _that night_, she'd been going to school on and off. (Okay, so we do all realize that I don't know how a Japanese school system works and that I'm literally basing this off my school...mostly. We know that right? Okay good XP) It was three weeks before the end of school before she started coming more than one day a week, and the last week of school week of school when she decided she'd come everyday.

The whole of the host club had been worried about her, but she refused to say much to anyone except Haruhi, completely ignoring Hikaru (and Ryu...you're still a side character.)

The day before Hikaru's birthday, and the day before the last day of school, Ringo waited for Haruhi outside Music Room #3.

"Hey, Ringo. Was there something you needed?" Haruhi asked noticing her shy friend.

"Um...yeah." Ringo said suddenly becoming nervous. "I, uh, I wanted to get Hikaru something for his birthday, but I don't know him as well as you do, so I'm not sure what to get him. I thought maybe you could help me." She blushed. It was clear to Haruhi that Ringo really liked Hikaru, and Hikaru had already told her of his feelings for Ringo.

"I'm sure he'd be happy with anything that you got or made him, but I think he thinks your mad at him." (That made sense right?) Haruhi replied, walking with Ringo out of the school.

Ringo bit her lip. "But i want it to be super special..." she blushed again. "I'm going to confess to him."

Haruhi smiled. She had wondered when this day would come. "I'll go shopping with you if you want." Haruhi said, happy to be asked instead of forced to help with something.

* * *

**(And Yet another Time Skip, to Hikaru's Birthday...and Kaoru's)**

The next day, both Haruhi and Ringo showed up to school late, not that school was going to be open for long anyways. They didn't show up for their classes, they just went to the club room, where they forced the male members of the club to get out.

(with the male members :D)

"Was it just me or did Ringo cut her hair?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah." Mori nodded. (I just realized he's been in this whole thing like twice.)

"It was a lot shorter than it was!" Hunny said. "What do you think they are doing?" The whole group turned to Kyoya, who shrugged not wanting to spoil the surprise.

* * *

(With Haruhi and Ringo)

"Ringo, did you cut your hair last night?" Haruhi asked her, noticing that the younger girl's hair looked shorter.

"Um, yeah just a little..." She replied hanging up a banner that said Happy Birthday Hikaru and Kaoru. While shopping the two girls had decided not just to make it a party for one twin, but both. Of course, that didn't mean Ringo hadn't done something special for Hikaru.

"It looks nice. Why'd you make so many cakes?" Haruhi asked. "It's only supposed to be a us, Renge and a few other people right?"

"Those are all for Hunny-senpai. I only made one for everyone else." Ringo said. "Haruhi, do you think he'll like my present?"

"Of course he will. And if he doesn't, Tamaki will probably yell at him." Haruhi said.

* * *

**(YET ANOTHER TIME SKIP...I really need to cut this out)**

The party has started! Everyone seemed to be having a great time, and the twins had laughed at most of their gifts. Ringo just wanted to find a way to pull Hikaru away from everyone without drawing too much attention. An old waltzy type song came on.

Ringo immediately went to Hikaru and asked him to dance, to which he ,of cousrse, said yes. As the two started dancing, they were both really quiet. Hikaru was the first to speak.

"Ringo, are you mad at me?" She shook her head.

"Not at all. I've just been thinking, and ever since _then_, I don't really know what to do anymore..."

* * *

**(Quick Flash Back)**

As soon as the ambulance got to the hospital, Ringo had passed out, Hikaru kept his grip on his hand and Ryu was working on calling their friends and Ringo's family.

There wasn't anything major wrong with Ringo, but Hikaru learned she talked in her sleep. At first, he was a little weirded out, but then he realized they were dreams about him, and sometimes her father.

The Day before Ringo got out of the hospital, Hikaru told her about her sleep-talking. She had flushed a bright red and told him to put it out of his mind. His first reaction was that maybe she didn't actually have feelings for him, and he began sulking, soon after he realized she meant her father. He didn't question her about it, and neither did she, and soon they stopped speaking altogether.

* * *

"I'm sorry.."Hikaru said. He'd brought up bad memories for her.

"It;s okay! Um, actually I need to talk to you...in private. If that's okay with you..." she said quietly.

"Of course.' he glanced around them. The dance was still going on (It is a long dance) so Hikaru danced them over to the edge of the crowd and out onto the balcony (If the host club didn't have a balcony before, well, they do now!)

"Hikaru...I just wanted to say..that I really like you..."Ringo said as soon as they were separated from everyone that had come, which was more than she'd expected.

Hikaru stood there, not responding. He stared at her in pure awe. "Hi-Hikaru?" Maybe Ringo shouldn't have confessed. She turned to go back inside, but was engulfed in a hug.

"I don't like you Ringo, I love you. Ever since i first met you, I couldn't get you out of my head." Hikaru said, turning her around. There were tears pooling in her eyes, and they started running down her cheeks. Hikaru smiled and brushed them away gently before bending down and kissing the girl he loved.

When the two broke their kiss, they just stood and hugged each other until Haruhi came to bring them back inside.

* * *

**AND I'm totally ending it here! There will be more, promise, but the ending was sooo sweet for me, like I swear I crying right now!  
I love the fact that I planned this whole thing out and didn't type a single word (exaggerating) in the plan lolz. Sigh, this turned out harder than i thought...oh well HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIKARU...and Kaoru...And..SYO...and Kaoru...too many Kaorus!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I sadly don't own Ouran**

* * *

As school was out for the year, Ringo had both more and less time to spend with her friends. They had all graduated, Ringo somehow managed to place second in the third year class, first was Haruhi.

The host club, while no longer hosting, often took trips throughout Japan. Ringo often went with them, but there were times when she couldn't. She'd decided to keep preforming.

One day, while hanging out with Hikaru and Yuno (We do all remember her right?), they were playing card games, Ringo got called into her manager's office. Hikaru drove her to the building and watched Yuno while Ringo saw to any issues at her place of work.

"Ringo, thank you for coming in on such short notice. You've been getting a lot of bad publicity lately and I'd wondered if you'd seen the articles and pictures." her manager, Naoki, said. (I figured I'd name him lolz) He laid out several magazine articles and print-out pictures. Ringo's brows knitted together as she studied each one. Certain titles and pictures she'd already seen, but there were more she hadn't:

**_Ringo Tanshi: School Skipper?  
'Has this girl been out of school and in show business for so long that she believes she has certain privileges that other students don't, or is there a reason that Ringo was seen walking out of Ouran Academy mid-school day?  
There are no signs of the girl being sick, nor do we think she would've been at school if she was.  
Does this teenager think that helping others will make up for her academic failure?' _**(can I even call it that XD)

**_Hospitalized Popstar!  
'After trying to walk home in the rain from a dance the highest class members of Japan's society put on, ring Tanshi, 17, was in the hospital for three weeks. She is said to have been sick on and off during those three weeks. Sara Kasumi, Ringo's rival and old friend says, "At the dance, Ringo was late. She was also supposed to be the opening act for the dance as well. When Ringo finally decided to perform, she ran off the stage crying and I didn't see her for the rest of the night." '_**

**_HikaRin? or Something Else?  
'Are Hikaru Hitachiin and Ringo Tanshi dating as the rumors have been told or is she going out with this boy, whom she was seen with the day before Hikaru's birthday. Maybe she's just a two-timer who uses her status to get away with dating each boy._**

The sources on the articles and the pictures were written and taken by the same two people: Candy, the writer, and Yukito Hanase. "Why would people-" Ringo began as her sister burst through the door, a stumbling Hikaru following.

"Ringo-nee! I'm hungry! Can we go eat? Please?" Yuno said, practically begging. Ringo watched her sister for a moment before looking at Hikaru.

"I tried to stop her, but she ended up pulling me." Hikaru said nervously.

"It's okay. We were just about finished anyway." Naoki said standing up. holding out his hand to Hikaru, he said, "You must be Hikaru. I'm Naoki, Ringo's manager." Nodding Hikaru shook his hand.

"Manager-san!" Yuno cheered hugging him tightly. "Wanna go eat lunch with us?"

He said yes and the four went to the park and ate sandwiches and let Yuno play while conversing between themselves. At one point Yuno feel and started crying, to which Ringo went to help her, bandaging a small cut on her knee. "Yuno, you know (XD) you need to be more careful. Ringo said sternly. Yuno nodded and rubbed her eyes gently.

Ringo turned and went back to Naoki and Hikaru. Yuno started to go back and play, but she saw a flash of something as she turned around. Glancing at Ringo, she ran over to the flash, but upon arrival, whatever it was had gone.

* * *

**(Time Skip, brought to you by my _awesome_ French grades.) **

Ringo was currently at Haruhi's House spending the night. The two girls had turned on the television in search of something to watch before the went to sleep. Haruhi flipped through the channels quickly, but stopped and had to flip back a few channels when she saw a picture of Ringo on the screen.

"_\- popstar an awful sister? This video, too far to hear what was said, was taken at a park, close to the studio that Ringo works at. These pictures, a little closer, show Ringo's sister, Yuno, age 5, to be crying and Ringo just walks off without helping her sister at all!" _As the video played, it seemed to show Ringo scolding Yuno and making her cry then simply walking off, when that wasn't what had happened at all. "_If we hear anymore on this popstar, it might lead to her downfall." _Haruhi shut the T.V. off.

"I wonder who keeps putting this bad publicity out. None of these stories are true. Maybe Kyoya could find out." Haruhi said.

Ringo nodded. "I think I'll go to sleep now Haru..."

* * *

**There were a lot of articles and stuff in this chapter... And I was oringinally going to have this chapter posted on Friday, but I sadly didn't have time.**

**Also, I may start updating more, I may start updating less. Who knows, something is going on with my job right now, and I'm starting to think I've been fired. Please also keep in mind that I am working on like fifty bajillion other stories, whether it be helping someone or randomly coming up with idea's on my own. **


	21. Authour's Note!

**This is not an update Sadly. I've written and rewritten chapter 21 several times, and none of them are quite right. **

**Sorry you have to wait a bit longer. If you have any suggestions, that'd be great. They might help me! **

**When I asked for someone's advice (They will remain unnamed) that person suggested the Lobelia girls', so that's a suggestion I'm thinking about!**


	22. Chapter 21

**HEY GUYS! Sorry I haven't updated. If you read the A/N I posted, you partially know why. Another reason is because I'm stressed. I lost my job for six weeks and talked my way back into it, School is starting back and my dad is going on strike at work as well. Last reason is, my heart hurts, badly. This always happens though so... WAH sorry for complaining. Anyways this chapter probably sucks.**

**I get my inspiration from writing and dancing and singing and reading, and hardly anything came to me, so I'm terribly sorry. It would be great if someone, ANYONE, gave me feedback on what they think of the story to help me.**

* * *

The next day when Ringo woke up, Haruhi had already made breakfast. Ringo dresses in a simple white blouse and some blue jeans before going to eat. She found Haruhi studying in her living room by the time she was finished washing her dishes.

"Haru, you know I would've helped you with the mess we (I) made last nigh if you would've woke me up."

Haruhi glanced up. "Yeah, I know, but it looked like you could've used the sleep."

"Did I look that bad?" Ringo asked.

"No, you didn't look bad, just stressed. Oh, hey, the guys called earlier, you want to go to some new mall Tamaki found?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Then Ringo's phone went off. "Or maybe not, Mom needs me to watch Hana and Yuno." Ringo said.

"Isn't Hana old enough to watch Yuno by herself though? And even so, can't we bring them along with us?" Haruhi suggested.

"Oh yeah, we can." Ringo called her mother, and Haruhi sent a quick text to Tamaki, before the two left to go pick up Ringo's siblings. By the time the two girls got to the Park where they had planned to meet up, everyone else was already there.

"Hey! there they are!" Hunny cried out, running over giving both Ringo and Haruhi a hug.

Yuno looked at Tamaki. "Are we going in your limo, Mr. Prince?" Oh course, Tamaki being Tamaki, gushed.

"If it so pleases you young princess we will!" He told her.

Hana rolled her eyes. "Come on then, Are we going or not?" All conversation stop, heads nodded and the group got in the car.

(Time Skip, brought to you by my absence)  
When the large group arrived at the mall, Tamaki, the twins, and Yuno, immediately ran out and into the mall. Everyone followed after them, and found them at a map of the mall.

'There are so many places we can go!" Tamaki was gushing and pointing to all of the places he wanted to go. The twins were pointing out a few "high-fashioned" clothing stores, and a couple of toy stores. Hunny found a bakery, and immediately ran to it, Mori trailing behind him. Kyoya hadn't bothered to stop with the group and wondered somewhere on his own. Haruhi wasn't looking at the map, but at a discount booklet she had picked up. Ringo was waiting for the group to make a decision on where to go first, and Hana ditched the group as soon as she could.

When a decision couldn't be made, Ringo made a plan. "How about we go separate ways? Tamaki, you can go to the stores you want to go, the twins can go, Hunny, Mori and Hunny, and Kyoya have already wandered off. I'm sure Haruhi has a few places she wants to go as well, and I'll go with my sisters."

"What about us?" the twins asked.

"I would say you two are responsible to take care of yourselves, but..." Ringo sighed, not wanting to admit that them she didn't think that they were responsible enough to go anywhere on their own, or that she trusted Tamaki more than them. Then she noticed that Hana was missing. "Where's Hana?"

"Hana? She was right here." Haruhi looked up confused. The twins glanced around and Yuno held onto Tamaki's hand. (OH NO! WAS HANA KIDNAPPED? LOL)

"Um..how about we meet up here later, you guys go enjoy yourselves, I'll find Hana." Ringo said quickly, still glancing around. The group dispersed and Ringo went off looking for her sister. Not long after she started searching, she felt a hand slip into hers. Ringo looked next to her to find Hikaru.

"I figured you could use some help." he told her shrugging and off they went searching through the huge building, checking through each store.

* * *

Hana roamed throughout the store in the new outfit that she had just bought, using her sister's money. She couldn't believe that she had been stuck with her sister to be babysat, she was fifteen, and more responsible than Ringo. Since her debut, she had more offers for anything except singing and dances than Ringo had ever gotten.

'They're probably looking for me now...' Hana thought as she walked in an ice cream shop and bought a small cup. She then went out on a small balcony located on the fifth floor of the shopping mall to sit and finish it. It hadn't been but a few short minutes when two guys came over to her and started flirting, to which she ignored.

"Hey we're talking to you!" one of the two guys said, glaring at her. Hana rolled her eyes and looked the other way. What did she care? hana got up to throw away her trash, and when she turned around neither of the two guys was there. Relieved, she went to the edge of the balcony for a while. Not long after, she was lifted up and placed slightly over the edge.

Her immediate reaction was to scream. She struggled to get away from whomever was holding her five stories up in the air, but the more she struggled, the looser their grip became. "Are you gonna ignore us now?"

Hana recognized the voice as one of the two guys from before. "Let me go!" she yelled at them.

She squealed as she felt their grip loosen and tighten again. "I thought you wanted us to let you go?" the other asked. They were laughing at her, mocking her, and no one was even doing anything about it.

Hana took a shaky breath. "Put me down, please." she said quietly. She didn't want to beg them, if they wouldn't put her down, Hana supposed she would just fall to her death. The two laughed at her again, and she no longer felt their hands, and she closed her eyes tight. not two seconds later, she felt a strong arm pulling her back up, and heard several terrified screams, and a few shouts of pain.

"Nee-chan, open your eyes." Yuno said, gently shaking her sister. Hana opened her eyes to find the host club, and her sisters staring at her.

Ringo knelt down and wiped some of the tear from Hana's cheeks. She didn't even realize she'd been crying. "We were so worried about you. They almost.." Ringo pulled her in for a hug.

Hana hugged her sister back and sat there crying into her shoulder. Yuno soon joined them, while the host club were dealing with the two men. It seemed like the twins were being pulled off the two guys by Kyoya's police officers.

* * *

**Okay, So as said above, I'm super sorry. I've literally been working on this chapter since before school let out, and now it's back in, and I'm just now finishing it. Gomen. They're was a lot of hana in this chapter, but it's all for good reason, duh.**

**If you have comments or concerns, tell me, I really need some feed back. **


	23. Chapter 22

Everyone was at Suoh mansion #2 watching the T.V. In a matter of minutes after the incident at the mall, News crews were pouring in, and noone wanted to be part of it, especially Hana, which is why the group was now at Tamaki's.

"_It is said that Hana Tanashi, aspiring model and actress, was almost dropped from the 5th floor balcony at Yukitano Mall _(totally random name I came up with)._ Two teenage boys were harassing her before they tried to drop her over the edge of the balcony. Several bystanders said they tried to get the two boys to stop and put Hana down,a nd they refused. Right before she was dropped to her death, Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Hanninozuka came to her resuce, along with Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, Tamaki Suoh, and Kyoya Otori. Her sisters Ringo, and the youngest, Yuno, child actress and soon-to-be singer, were there as well, seeming to be trying to calm Hana down. We will report back with more information if and when we get some." _

Ringo turned off the T.V. "Nee-chan, are we gonna have to move again?" Yuno asked.

"What move?!"Tamaki and the Twins yelled.

"Ugh, I don't think so...but maybe." Ringo said.

Knowing mom, we'll move closer to dad.." Hana said softly, hugging her knees.

Yuno eyes lit up. She missed her father, and no one would tell her why he'd been taken away. "Does that mean we'll get to see him again?"

Ringo nodded. "Yeah, I guess.. Depends on what Mama says."

"But why would you have to move?" Haruhi questioned.

"Mama hates publicity." Ringo said.

"She says 'Been there, Done that, for five years and I'm done' a lot" Yuno said, mocking her mother. "Hey why wasn't Haruhi's name said on the news?"

"Because Haruhi is a commoner, so many people don't know who she is!" Tamaki said enthusiastically explaining to the young girl.

"What's a commoner?" Yuno asked as a maid brought a reporter to the room the group was sitting in.

"Excuse me, Miss Candy came to see you about, um, the incident at the mall." The maid said quietly.

Ringo and Hikaru froze. "Umm, sorry Tamaki, but Yuno, Hana, and I have to go. See you later." Ringo said taking both her sister's hands and walking out of the room, avoiding Candy's gaze.

"Well, um, would you all care for an interview?" Candy asked.

"It depends on what you're asking us, Miss Candy." Kyoya said looking at her. She seemed really nervous. The men (woah their technically men) in the room seemed to be angry at her for some reason or another.

"Well, I wanted to know more about what happened at the mall. I was going to ask Ringo and Hana what happened as well, but I guess I can just get all the info I need here!" Candy said.

"Why? Are you going to make up another false report?" Hikaru asked. Candy looked really offended.

"I've not made up any false reports! Everything I've written has been fact!" Candy said hotly.

"Did you ever ask Ringo-chan or anyone else, friends, or family, if it was true?" Hunny asked her.

"Well, no, but I had picture a video sources, and if a picture says one thousand words, then a video says one million!" Candy said.

"Yet, you never asked Ringo if any of what you saw was true. What if they had just been actors and actresses trying to show Ringo is not the girl she seems?" Tamaki asked.

Mori nodded. "I'm afraid we won't be giving you any information, seeing as you might just turn our words against us." Kyoya said. "I think it's best that you leave now, Miss Mioshina (another random name). In fact, it might be best that you stay away from any stories that might involve us, or our friends." Kyoya said, glancing down at his notebook.

Candy glared a the group before turning on her heel and leaving.

* * *

"Nee-chan, why'd we leave?" Yuno asked as the three rushed home.

"Because Candy is a bad person Yuno, she lies about things and doesn't get proper information before showing it to the world." Hana said.

"She's and her superiors have reported bad things about our family." Ringo said, walking the slightest bit faster.

"So, is that why we have to move?" Yuno asked quietly. neither Ringo nor Hana said anything as they opened up the door to their home.

Upon their arrival, Their siblings were rushing around the house. A few aunts and uncles were comforting their mother in the living room. A couple of their cousins were in the kitchen. "We're home." The group said softly. Yuno immediately went to her room, where a few of the younger cousins were waiting for her.

Tami ran to the older two and hugged Hana. "Are you okay?" she asked and Hana nodded, before going up to her room.

Ringo stood there waiting for the punishment she might've received. She was surprised when her mother hugged her as well. "I'm glad you're all safe."

"Mama, are we going to move?" Ringo asked her mother. Her mother didn't answer. Ringo pulled away to see her mother crying. they were moving, whether it be back to America, somewhere else in Japan, or another country all together, she didn't know.

Ringo felt the tear pool into her eyes, threatening to spill. She didn't want to move, she'd finally made friends again, a place where she wasn't just treated nicely because she was famous. She didn't know where her relationship with Hikaru stood, but she'd like to think that they were dating.

She went up to her room and looked around, grabbing a small box from under her bed. In this box were pictures she'd collected in the past few months. Pictures of the various host, when they went on small trips, or when she had spent the night at Haruhi's, Hikaru's birthday. she blushed as she remembered that kiss they had shared. Sighing, she left the box on her bed, and made sure she got everything she would need for the next few weeks ready.

As she was packing all the essentials, and a few extras, she got a phone call. "Hello?"

"Hi Ringo, this is Candy. I'm a reporter and I was-" Ringo cut her off.

"I don't want to speak to you or any reporter for that matter. You've been spreading false stories about me, without even bothering to get the truth from anyone! Please never call me again, and if you wish to speak to me, you must make an appointment, set up through my manager." Ringo hung the phone.

She immediately got another call. "I told you, I don't want to talk to you!" She yelled into the phone.

"Calm down it's me Ringo!" the person on the other end said.

"Hikaru?" Ringo asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you wanted to go somewhere with me. It's another surprise. I can pick you up in a few minutes if you want." Hikaru told her.

Ringo peeked out her door. The was a lot of activity going on downstairs. Her mother wouldn't notice she was missing...most likely. She closed the door and turned on some music before looking out her window. There she could see Hikaru's car, not the limo for once, waiting outside. She looked back towards her door, deciding not to risk it, she opened her window, and carefully made her way down and towards the car.

* * *

**I'ma end it here, 'cause who doesn't like a good cliffhanger.**


	24. Chapter 23

"Hey!" Ringo said glancing back towards the house as she got into Hikaru's car.

"Hey, didn't you get permission from you mom?" He asked beginning to drive off.

"Um...no, should I have?" Ringo asked looking at Hikaru. He nodded. "She was stressed, I didn't think she would let me come."

"So even you have a little rebellious side, hmm?" Hikaru asked her, smirking. Ringo blushed lightly.

"I just didn't want to make her further stressed.." Ringo told him quietly. "So where are we going?"

"I told you on the phone it was a surprise didn't I?" Hikaru told her. Ringo sighed. The two spoke for a while and soon Ringo fell asleep. Arriving at their destination, Hikaru debated whether or not to wake Ringo. Staring at her for a while, she eventually woke on her own.

"Are we here?" She asked rubbing her eyes. She glanced around. "Hikaru, this is a park.." She said with a questioning tone.

Hikaru shook his head and got out of the car, walking around to open Ringo's door. "Not just any park." He gave her a chance to actually look around and smiled when she gently touched her lips and blushed.

"Our first kiss..." She murmured quietly. Hikaru took Ringo's hand and pulled her to him. Spinning her to face him, he gently kissed her.

"Hikaru? Are you okay?" Ringo asked pulling away. He gave her a puzzled look.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" He asked.

"I've not know you for long, but when you're nervous about something, you either are really mean or really nice and you're quiet. Tell me what's bothering you." Ringo said, gently holding both his hands.

"Nothing's bothering me. I just-" He hesitated. Ringo waited patiently for him to continue. He sighed, calmly taking a breath. "I want this to be perfect. I planned it to a tee. I didn't expect anything bad to happen today." Hikaru took one of his hands form Ringo's and ran it through his hair.

"Hikaru, it's okay. Things happen sometimes, just do everything like you planned." Ringo said gently.

"Okay, I can do this." He said taking a breath. "This is usually something done with a father's grace, a mother's blessing, and a ring, well, and a ton of time. We didn't need time to get this far." He paused to see Ringo's blushing face. "I'm not gonna say what I love about you, nor what I dislike, because I love everything about you. Watching you through the year, weather you knew or not, I learned everything I could about you. When you were angry at me, I hurt so much, and I tried hard not to show it. When you were sad, I never wanted to leave your side, thus I rarely did. All those many months ago, in this exact spot, I had decided that I wanted to spend my life with you. I still do." by now, Ringo had silently started crying, a blush bright on her cheeks, hands covering her heart.

"Without all the tradition the rest of the world has, Ringo Tanashi, will you marry me?" Hikaru asked. He stayed standing, he didn't have the ring like he'd planned, but he still hoped she'd say yes.

* * *

**This is a super short chapter. Probably one of the shortest I've written. Actually, this one, the next one, and maybe the next one after that will be short, and then...it'll probably be over. Was anyone expecting **p


	25. Chapter 24

"Without all the tradition the rest of the world has, Ringo Tanashi, will you marry me?" 

Ringo glances up at Hikaru, who looked nervous. He looked just as nervous as she felt. She didn't want to say no, but she knew she needed to, which would break Hikaru's heart. Taking a shaky breath, Ringo tried to answer as best as she could.

"H-Hikaru, I love you so so much." Ringo started, stuttering. Hikaru had a hopeful look on his face, which made this so much harder for Ringo. Tightening her grip on his hands, Ringo closed her eyes and spoke again. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but I-I can't." Ringo could feel Hikaru try to pull his hands away. "Hikaru, listen. It's not that I don't want to, I do, so much. But.." Ringo it her lip trying to think of a way to put him down gently. "There are reasons I can't. Plus we're still really young. We might mess up and hate each other forever, and I don't want that. can we wait? At least another year or two, I'm just not ready yet." Ringo asked, finally opening her eyes.

Hikaru sighed, pulling her closer to him. "Yeah we'll wait. Until you're ready, promise." Hikaru nodded, hugging her tightly. Then a flash went off and rustling could be heard not so far away. Hikaru muttered a few curses, and pulled Ringo back to his car. The rest of their date had been ruined by some stupid photographer.

* * *

The ride back to Ringo's house had been completely silent. As they arrived Ringo turned to look at Hikaru. "Hika-"

"I know you're sorry, you don't have to say it again. We'll wait just as you asked. I didn't mean to rush things." He said, not turning to face her. Ringo sighed before getting out of he car, murmuring a quick goodbye. She quickly made her way into the house, quietly checking on her mother and siblings before going into her own room. She took off her shoes and pulled out her phone and called Hauhi.

"Hello?" Haruhi said sleepily when she answered the phone.

"Haruhi... Hikaru proposed." Ringo said quietly. This immediately caught her attention, and she was fully awake.

"He what?" she asked.

"Proposed. He took me to the park and proposed." Ringo told her friend.

"I thought you said you wanted your family's approval before he got engaged?" Haruhi asked.

"That's why I said no. Was that the right thing to do though?" she asked.

"Go with what you believe. If you want to wait for your family's approval go for it. I mean, you said you wanted Hikaru to meet your dad first right? Well, take him to meet your dad, help him gain your family's approval and then if that doesn't work, either marry him without that consent or it wasn't meant to be." Haruhi replied.

"I'll think on it a little longer. But I'm not sure about taking him to see my father. I'll talk to you later Haruhi." Ringo said waiting for Haruhi to say bye, before hanging up herself.

_'Should I though?'_ Ringo thought, picking up a notebook and writing down a few random things she loved about Hikaru.

* * *

**Yes, I know this took forever, but I wrote it and then lost it. Like poof, gone. Where'd my paper go? I don't know, but Ringo's answer was supposed to be a little longer than what it is, and it kinda made me cry, so yeah. And sorry about how short it is. After I lost what I wrote I lost total inspiration for what I had planned and changed everything. Be prepared. **


	26. Chapter 25

It was late when Hikaru finally got home. He had driven Ringo home in silence thinking about what she had said. Why did she want to wait? They had both graduated, so maybe her age? Maybe he'd rushed into things after all?

"Hikaru?" Kaoru called out from one of the many rooms of their house. Hikaru followed his brother voice, not in the mood to answer back himself. "Where did you go?" Kaoru asked, working on design for a dress or something.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Hikaru said glumly, looking over his brother's shoulder. "What are you working on?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"A new fall line." Kaoru replied simply, glancing up at his brother face. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Not now, I need to think about it for a little longer." Hikaru said, grabbing Kaoru's sketch book, changing something then handing it back.

Going to his own room, instead of the room the shared, Hikaru simply laid down in his bed without changing. He turned so he was staring at the ceiling. 'Why'd she say no?' He wondered. There could've been many reasons for that though. Family problems, she seemed to be more on the shy side, so maybe bad publicity?

* * *

The next day of course, Hikaru's marriage proposal to Ringo was all over the media. There were quite a few pictures, and even a short video of her refusal. When Ringo woke up and checked her new feed from her fans, there was a lot of hate and very little support. "this is awful." she murmured quietly.

"Ringo! Sara one-chan is here for you1" Yuno said knocking on her door. 'Sara?' Ringo thought, 'But she hates me.' Ringo opened her bedroom door and went downstairs.

"Ringo! Long time no see!" Sara exclaimed, hugging Ringo. Ringo blinked, hestinatly hugging the blonde back.

"Hi Sara." Ringo said.

"Would you like to come to my house? Just for a little while, I have something to show you!" Sara smirked, but then smiled as she glanced to Tami for approval who nodded. "Okay let's go!" Sara said pulling her outside, away from the safety of her house.

The car ride to Sara's house was quiet and uneventful. There was an uneasy air, like someone wanted to say something, but couldn't. The two girls immediately got out of the car upon arrival and walked into the house.

"So Sara.." Ringo began as they sat in Sara's bedroom. The blonde girl looked over at her rival expectantly.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Why did you bring me here? It's obvious you don't want to be my friend. Ever since...that audition...you didn't want anything to do with me." Ringo stated nervously.

Sara stood and picked up a small picture book. "This." She threw it at Ringo, who barely caught it before it smacked her in the face. Thumbing through it, Ringo saw pictures of Sara from newborn until now.

"I don't get it, these are all pictures of you." Ringo said, looking back up at Sara.

"No. Wrong. Look again." Sara said sitting beside Ringo. "Look." In the some of the pictures, there were pictures of Ringo playing with Sara as well, but what caught her eye was the two boys standing in the backgrounds of some of those pictures.

"Hikaru and Kaoru?" Ringo asked, eyes widening in realization.

"Don't you remember? I was betrothed to Hikaru when we were younger. You're dating my fiancé." Sara told her, pouting slightly as to make it look like she was truly upset. "We are getting married in the future, whether you two are dating now, or if he wants to marry you or whatever." Sara stood up. "Break up with him now, and it'll 'cause less pain in the future." Sara said, walking out of the room, leaving Ringo to think.

* * *

"You're what?" Hikaru asked, blinking making sure he had in fact heard what Ringo was telling him. As soon as she had gotten home form Sara's house, she'd called Hikaru and invited him out.

"I have to." Ringo said, lip quivering. She was trying hard not to cry. He'd just asked for her hand in marriage, and now she was completely breaking it off with him.

"You don't have to do anything! Did Tamaki or Hatsu put you up to this?" Hikaru asked, though he was thinking Hatsu, seeing as they didn't get along the best.

"I'll only get my heartbroken later, anyways. Why are you trying so hard?" Ringo asked him, though it caused her pain to say it.

"Because.." Hikaru didn't really have a response, he just knew he couldn't leave Ringo. He didn't want to.

"Because what?" Ringo questioned. "I turned you down when you asked for my hand. That means I don't want to be with you, Hikaru!" She yelled, tears starting to fall from her eyes as she grabbed her things and ran out of the small café they were in.

"Ringo!" Hikaru shouted exasperated as he stood and followed her out, but when he finally exited the building she was no where to be seen. Running his hands through his hair, he began to look around for her but when he didn't find her, walked home.

* * *

**I know, it's been a while...sorry I was...busy. Anyways sorry it's short and such..uhm...Is it bad that I wrote the next chapter before writing this one? 'Cause I did...It's still not going to be up for a while though #badauthor #ughmylife lol**

**Comment, favorite, criticize. Especially the last one, I need it, or this story isn't going to last much longer, and I'll start focusing more on the other stories that I write...All like three of them (refer to first hastag)**


	27. Chapter 26

When you think about cliché moments in romantic scenes and sad scenes you tend to stray towards rain, and that's exactly what happened to Hikaru when he was walking home after Ringo broke up with him.

Normally, someone of his standards wouldn't be walking to their home, or in the rain, but he was doing both because he didn't feel like talking to anyone. Hikaru kept glancing around in case he might catch a glimpse of Ringo running home or something, but he stopped once the rain had started. No one wanted to be out, she was probably inside nice a dry.

After walking for a while, Hikaru was about to call a car. He was soaked and cold, and didn't want to get sick, but as he pulled his phone out of his jacket, a car pulled up and the door opened.

"Hikaru!" A worried voice called out to him. The rain stopped falling onto him and he looked up, and umbrella over his head. "Where are you going?" He looked back down to see Sara staring up at him.

"I was going home." Hikaru said with a small sigh, after what Sara had done to Ringo, the girl who hadn't accepted his love, he didn't really want to deal with her.

Of course that didn't happen as he ended up pouring his heart out to her and she had somehow convinced him to go with her on a date as well. He got out of the car when they arrived at his house and simply went in and ignored his brother calling out to him, trying to get his attention.

* * *

"Ringo, you really are a heartbreaker! When I found Hikaru he looked empty on the inside and the outside." Sara giggled and it was obvious she was smirking though Ringo couldn't see her.

It broke her heart, to have to break up with Hikaru. She would have had to in the end anyways, but it still hurt. She had wanted to call him and make sure he was alright several times, but could not build up the courage.

"Isn't that what you wanted me to do anyways? Make it so he'd never want to be with me again?" Ringo asked tears falling.

"Well of course, I can't have him chasing after you if he's to be my husband. That would make for a lot of melodramatics and I don't want to have to deal with that. Not after finally beating you at your own game." Sara says.

Ringo's grasp clasp around her phone. "Can we meet in person please, I don't like having this conversation over the phone."

"Oh, are you angry Ringo, that someone who would've treated you like a toy is now being played with? We can meet in person, that's fine. I see you tomorrow." And with that Sara hung up.

* * *

**OMG, this would've been published months ago, but I got lazy and then I decided that I didn't like the original chapter I had written. Anyways, finally it's here, enjoy!**


	28. Chapter 27

Ringo quickly left her house. She was not in the mood to deal with anyone at the moment. It was already dark outside and she was blindly walking through the night. She didn't know what time it was, nor where she was and frankly, she was getting a bit cold.

When she finally stopped walking, Ringo realized she was in a park. The park Hikaru proposed to her in and where they shared their first kiss. She couldn't believe she had walked so far in such a short amount of time.

It was hard to see the water, but she could hear it rushing against the shore. Ringo walked to the cliff overlooking the water and simply stared, eventually sinking down to her knees. "What did I do wrong?" Ringo asked herself.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Nothing, darling. Why don't you tell me what it is that's bothering you." Ringo turned to, meeting the eyes of an elderly woman.

"I-I don't know you," Ringo said. The woman seemed trustworthy. She had an air about her that reminded her of what her mother had told her about her grandmother. The woman sat down on the ground, patting the ground beside her, inviting Ringo to sit.

And Ringo sat and the moment she sat down, Ringo poured her heart out to this woman. She told her everything, from being a performer to getting engaged with Hikaru. The woman never said a word. Occasionally she would place a hand on Ringo's shoulder in a comforting manner. She let Ringo cry and eventually laid Ringo's head in her lap.

"Sweetheart, you've been through so much, in such a short amount of time. You said you were meeting someone in person? Be nice, kill them with kindness. A man would never marry someone he didn't want to, and if you truly have his heart, he will find his way back to you." The woman looked into Ringo's eyes. "Go to sleep, child."

* * *

Ringo woke up in her room and looked around. Hadn't she been in the park last night? She got up from her bed, and walked downstairs to get a small breakfast. It didn't seem like her family was awake, so after she got ready she left, going straight to Sara's house.

It didn't take her long to get to Sara's, and when she did, she barged in, ignoring the staff's calls, knowing she would find Sara on her balcony.

"Oh, hi Ringo. I was just about to see if you were still going to come over." Sara said holding her teacup, as if they were having a small get together.

"Is this a game to you? Because relationships and feelings, especially Hikaru's, are not something to mess with." Ringo glared at the blond girl.

Sara laughed. "Says the girl who was dating the man I'm supposed to marry."

"Did you ever ask Hikaru about his feelings and if he even wanted to go out with you, or marry you? Have you two ever talked about the future and what you wanted to do with your lives?" Ringo was yelling now, tears pooling in her eyes, but she wouldn't dare let them fall in front of this bully, her old friend.

"Why does it matter to you?" Sara asked standing up.  
Ringo slammed her hands on the table. "Because I love him! Unlike you, you're just using him. And for what? To get back at me? Free stuff you can already afford?"

Sara clenched her fist. "Who says you're the only one in love with him?" she yelled back, tears falling from her eyes. "Get out of my house and get out of my life, Ringo."

* * *

Hikaru had heard everything. Sara's maids had led him to the balcony, but as soon as he saw Ringo he stopped. Stopped and listened.

"Why does it matter to you?" Sara sneered, standing and walking to Ringo.

"Because I love him!" And that was all Hikaru heard before he left, running straight past his limo to Ringo's house.

* * *

**Haha. Chapter 27...sorry it took long. Love ya, mean it.**


	29. Chapter 28

Ringo stormed out of Sara's house anxious to leave. She took her time walking home though. Had Sara really meant what she said? That she loves Hikaru? Ringo thought back to what Sara had said.

_Who says you're the only one in love with him?_

Had she really meant that? Sara had never once shown any care for him before, never for much of anyone. Though Sara didn't live very far from Ringo, and it shouldn't have taken her more than twenty minutes to get home, by the time she arrived home, the sun was setting. And Hikaru was sitting outside.

* * *

Sara watched as Ringo left before running upstairs to her room. "Mistress are you okay?" Sara didn't answer. She took the buns in her hair down, grabbing her brush. "She loves him? But I love him!" she mumbled, slowly pulling the brush through her hair. "Why would he choose her, why not me? I'm rich, so I'll have better connections. I'm not shy, my voice is just as good as her, so why not me?" She was crying by now.

Sara stood and walked to her bed. She reached under her pillow, feeling around for something. As she retracted her hand, she pulled a small photo with her. It was a photo of her parents wedding day. She was a spitting image of her mother, with the exception of her eye and hair color.

"Mommy, what should I do?" Sara asked the picture. She loved her parents dearly and that they weren't with her now, that was a curse, a curse Ringo had put on her, why she hated the girl so much. Of course, her mother couldn't answer her, and the only response she got was her staff knocking on her door.

* * *

Ringo was more than ready to turn around, to leave and never come back as long as Hikaru was there. And she did, not stopping even when Hikaru cried out for her. She knew he would come after her, and of course he did, catching her, holding her in his embrace. "Ringo, please, just listen."

Ringo was in tears now. she didn't want to hear what he had to say, knowing it would be full of love for her, and maybe a bit of anger. And oh how badly she wanted to tell him what she really felt, what she told Sara at her house. "Just go away Hikaru.." she said quietly, struggling to get out of his arms. Hikaru held tighter.

"I love you too, Ringo." His voice cracked. "I choose you, I only want you." Hikaru buried his face in her hair, which had started to grow out.

"But Sara.." Ringo said, still struggling, now pulling at his arms. He turned her around.

"I don't want Sara! I don't love her. I love you Ringo. I couldn't marry someone I don't love, someone who hurt the person I do love. Please just say you'll be mine." Hikaru fell to his knees, his arms, now around Ringo's waist, his face buried in her stomach.

Ringo looked at Hikaru, ran her finger through his hair, before she knelt to face him. "I want to, Hika, I really do." She stood. "But I can't."

Hikaru stood and pulled Ringo to him again, facing his this time. "You can, don't let Sara stop you. Just follow your heart, and your desires." And he kissed her. It felt magical. She knew it would, it burned her, from her head to the tips of her toes. Warmth flooded Ringo, as tears fell from her eyes, she reached around and touched Hikaru's face.

"I love you. Hikaru. I will marry you."

* * *

**OOOO, I feel very descriptive. My fingers burned typing that... I've been reading too much romance lolol. AND TWO IN ONE DAY, not on a roll, just behind af...sorry**

**Anyways, I really hope you liked this Chapter, more to come, probably soon...I hope soon.**


End file.
